


Упражнения на укрепление командного духа

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron is going to mess up my timeline, Gen, Humor + feels, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Really bad sarcasm habit, Slight Canon Divergence, cursing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интеграция в систему социальных отношений требует внимания и приложения усилий. Особенно в случае с этой компанией ненормальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пробный шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team-Building Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



Декабрь

Роджерс много чего хочет. Он хочет говорить о прошлом. Он хочет, чтобы Барнс был человеком-по-имени-Баки, но в то же время хочет, чтобы у Барнса было право на самоопределение.  
Он хочет много обниматься, но знает, что от объятий Барнсу хочется что-нибудь ударить, так что старается сдерживаться.  
Наблюдать на близкой дистанции тяжко.  
Зато диван Роджерса куда удобнее хрустящего матраса в его старой убогой квартирке. Проснувшись посреди ночи, Барнс имеет возможность подняться по лестнице на мансарду и посмотреть на Роджерса, убедиться в его безопасности. Это довольно приятно.  
Еще Роджерс хочет, чтобы Барнс познакомился с Мстителями. Желание обоснованное, если Барнс собирается стать частью жизни Роджерса. Вот только это означает необходимость разговаривать с незнакомцами. Незнакомцами, знающими о его прошлом. У которых теоретически достаточно научных знаний, чтобы вырубить Стива и запихнуть Барнса в камеру.  
\- Никто тебя в тюрьму не посадит, Бак. Я не позволю, - говорит Роджерс.  
Пока Роджерс находится на расстоянии хотя бы трех метров, Барнс в состоянии привести по крайней мере 26 различных причин, по которым данная логика ошибочна. Он может подумать: «Не будь таким наивным» и «Еще сегодня утром ты не был главой ни одного военного трибунала». Но когда Роджерс поблизости, об этом можно забыть.  
Он словно выделяет какой-то суперферомон, под действием которого все начинают верить в правду, добро и безрассудные планы.  
Ну и, конечно, еще он хитрый.  
\- Сам посмотри, Наташе ты уже нравишься, - убеждает он сковородку, в которой причиняет жуткие мучения восьми ни в чем не повинным яйцам, которые ему ничего не сделали, - а разве не с ней было бы труднее всего?  
Можно подумать, Барнс не слышал яростного шепота в ванной Роджерса через три дня после контакта с репликами вроде «а я-то считал тебя другом» и «как ты могла это от меня скрывать».  
Тогда-то Барнс и узнал, что она обижает не только его одного, когда она совершенно нейтральным тоном произнесла:  
\- Господи, Стив, а я-то подумала, что после всего, что он пережил, ты захочешь, чтоб он сам решал свою судьбу.  
А 20 секунд спустя Роджерс с упрямым выражением на лице вылетел оттуда.  
После такого Барнсу она почти начала нравиться.  
Слова Роджерса имеют смысл. Несколько раз за время знакомства она могла бы усыпить его, как собаку, но вместо этого проявила доброту. Может быть, когда-нибудь он ее об этом спросит. Но Роджерс не прав, говоря, что ее случай – самый тяжелый.  
\- Нет. Старк, - напоминает Барнс.  
Роджерс морщится, глядя на яйца.  
\- Ну, - говорит он, - да. В этом ты прав.  
Яйца по консистенции напоминают резину. Барнс отмечает необходимость в будущем взять готовку на себя.  
Двадцать четыре часа спустя за тарелкой блинчиков в забегаловке в Винегар-Хилл, завсегдатаем которой Барнс стал еще в сентябре, Роджерс произносит:  
\- Может, Бартон! Думаю, он тебе понравится.  
\- Парень со стрелами. Знакомы.  
Роджерс сжимает вилку, пока та не ломается надвое.  
Вот поэтому с тобой так тяжело говорить, приятель.  
\- Шутишь.  
Барнс пожимает плечами. Похоже, Роджерс предпочел бы, чтобы Барнс все те месяцы слежки провел, сидя в одиночестве в четырех стенах. Разумно. Барнс по-прежнему желает того же Роджерсу. В четырех стенах БЕЗОПАСНО.  
\- Когда вы со Старком нанесли удар по тому офису ГИДРЫ в Манхэттене. Бартон принес мне винтовку.  
Барнсу в голову приходит ужасная мысль.  
\- Мне же не придется отдать ее, правда. Когда мы встретимся.  
Роджерс не слушает.  
\- Он что? Но он же сказал, что не видел тебя! В лицо мне сказал!  
Барнс созерцает Роджерса, который так разъярился, что даже выпятил нижнюю челюсть. На щелкунчика похож. Корректировать свое представление о реальном положении дел нелегко. Барнсу это известно. Он хотел бы облегчить процесс для Стива.  
\- И, кстати, очень меня выручил, - говорит Барнс, - иначе ты стал бы гоняться за мной, а я бы тем временем таскался за тобой. Звучит утомительно.  
Роджерс хлопает глазами. Вздыхает.  
\- Да. Ты прав. Прости, Бак. Рад, что он помог.  
Столько должно произойти разговоров, и все они заперты во рту у Барнса.  
\- Ты вилку сломал.  
\- Знаю, боже.  
В тот же день Барнс всего-навсего пытается пересечь комнату, когда Роджерс наносит неожиданный удар:  
\- А знаешь, что, тебе надо познакомиться с доктором Бэннером.  
Какого хрена, Роджерс. Никаких докторов. Никакого тыканья, никаких анализов, никаких шприцов, никаких скальпелей, никаких приборов, никаких препаратов. Никаких опытов. Никаких ремней. Никаких ремней.  
\- Эй. Эй, Баки, что такое?  
Голос Роджерса изменился. Стал вдруг очень осторожным. Барнс обнаруживает себя забившимся в ближайший к двери угол, и, хоть он и не обнажил нож, рука близка к ножнам на бедре.  
\- Никаких докторов.  
Роджерс бросается к нему, останавливается и поднимает руки.  
\- О, боже! Нет, конечно, Бак. Он не такой доктор.  
Угу, можно подумать, от этого легче.  
\- Никакого копания у меня в мозгах.  
\- Обещаю. Он и не такой доктор. Он ученый. Работает со Старком. Он. Он приятный человек. Очень тихий.  
\- Я не позволю прикоснуться ко мне.  
\- Он к тебе не прикоснется, Баки, - уверяет Стив, - обещаю. Никто не прикоснется к тебе без твоего разрешения.  
И почему, говоря это, Роджерс выглядит таким печальным.

Ехать на поезде в Манхэттен гораздо менее невыносимо, когда не нужно притворяться, что тебя нет в вагоне. Суббота – и перрон, и состав битком набиты. Барнс стоит ближе к Роджерсу, чем если бы это не было так. Удобнее будет вмешаться, если объявятся плохие парни, и если никак нельзя без давки, то его первый выбор – Стив.  
Каждый раз, когда соприкасаются локти, Роджерс немного расслабляется. Барнсу приходят в голову фильмы времен Второй Мировой, что они смотрели вместе. Человек-по-имени-Баки и Роджерс стояли близко друг к другу, положив руки на плечи.  
Эй, задание. Не помешало бы немного ценных указаний.  
Но основная директива с ним все еще не разговаривает. Это сгусток напряжения в груди. Инструктаж показывает одни только обнимания.  
Тьфу. Как все сложно.  
Декабрь холоден. Барнс поднимает воротник куртки и утыкается подбородком в подаренный Роджерсом шарф. На Роджерсе нет даже шапки.  
Небось шевелюру растрепать боится.  
Сегодня Барнс впервые зайдет внутрь своего друга – Здания ДЖАРВИСА. Мысль радует. Здание ДЖАРВИС – офицер поддержки. Здание ДЖАРВИС проследит за тем, чтобы ему не было причинено вреда. Он вставляет наушник.  
Когда они переступают порог, он слышит:  
\- Добро пожаловать, сержант Барнс. Рад видеть вас в добром здравии.  
\- Привет, Здание.  
Роджерс переводит на него взгляд, видит наушник и закатывает глаза.  
\- Прошу вас проследовать за капитаном Роджерсом к контрольно-пропускному пункту. Я просканирую вашу руку и добавлю учетную запись в систему безопасности. Предпочтете свое настоящее имя или псевдоним?  
\- Подтверди неприкосновенность персональных данных.  
\- Сержант, - Здание кажется уязвленным, - уверяю вас, что никакие третьи лица не получат доступ к моей информации, а весь персонал дает строжайшую подписку о неразглашении.  
\- Тогда можно и настоящее.  
\- Доброе утро, Капитан, давненько вас не видели, - приветствует охранник, пока Роджерс прикладывает ладонь к сканеру.  
Барнс прижимает к стеклу правую руку, и охранник хмурится, заметив задержку отклика, прежде чем выводятся данные.  
После чего мужчина резко оседает в кресло.  
\- Хэнк, ты в порядке? – спрашивает его напарник.  
\- Это Баки Барнс, - шепчет парень, уставясь на Барнса так, словно тот сделан из сыра, - мой бог, это Баки, блин, Барнс! Кэп, вы нашли его!  
Все смотрят на них.  
Роджерс улыбается.   
\- Вообще-то, это он нашел меня. Это, э, вроде как длинная история. И, знаете.  
Охранник кивает.  
\- Да, конечно! Наверняка совершенно секретно! Сержант Барнс, добро пожаловать домой!  
Роджерс тянет Барнса к лифтам, пока парень восторгается:  
\- Хочешь доказательств, что бывают на свете чудеса, так вот оно стоит, богом клянусь. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты только посмотри!  
\- Бывают же люди, не способные сложить два плюс два, - говорит Барнс, когда они заходят в лифт.  
\- А может, - отвечает Роджерс, проделывая эту свою штуку, когда выражает свою несносную точку зрения, смотря куда-то вдаль, - на свете кроме меня полно людей, которые были бы просто рады тому, что ты жив.  
Да как скажешь.  
Барнс, хоть и не бывал внутри, видел чертежи Здания ДЖАРВИСА. Лаборатории находятся на этажах с 3-го по 9-й. Роджерс жмет на кнопку 34-го. 34 этаж на два выше апартаментов, созданных Старком для Стива. Это. Удивляет.  
\- Не лаборатория, - произносит он.  
\- Нет, Бак. Брюс живет в башне. Мы едем к нему домой.  
Дверь открывает невысокий человек с кудрявыми волосами и гусиными лапками у карих глаз. Но лицо мужчины спокойно, тело расслаблено. Нет страха.  
\- Баки, это доктор Брюс Бэннер. Брюс, Баки Барнс.  
Барнс репетировал. Он протягивает правую руку.  
\- Зовите меня Барнсом.  
Получается нормально.  
Мужчина улыбается ему.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Барнс.  
Они проходят в квартиру, в которой много растений. Мило.  
\- Я заварил чаю, - говорит Бэннер.  
Неудивительно, что Роджерсу он нравится.  
\- У вас свой этаж в резиденции Мстителей, - удивляется Барнс, получив свою маленькую глиняную чашечку.  
Бэннер хмурится.  
\- Он один из Мстителей, Бак.  
Барнс присматривается к мужчине.  
\- Не узнаю по видеозаписям или схватке с ГИДРОЙ.  
Бэннер выглядит смущенным. Роджерс прочищает горло.  
\- Баки, Брюс – это Халк.  
\- Что такое халк.  
Бэннер с Роджерсом краснеют.  
\- Э, зеленый великан, - помявшись, разъясняет Роджерс.  
О. Полезно было бы получить данную информацию пораньше.  
\- Зеленое существо, - говорит он. – Мне нравится зеленое существо. Хорошо знать его имя. Халк.  
\- Тебе. Нравится? Халк? – переспрашивает Бэннер. Он проливает немного чая из чашки.  
\- Так точно. Зеленое существо Халк упрямое и целеустремленное. И оно так велико, что отвлекает внимание от Стива.  
Роджерс закрывает лицо рукой. Что я такого сказал, Стив. Но Бэннер улыбается.  
\- Это необычно. У великана не так уж много поклонников.  
\- Неверно.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- На Хэллоуин. Я помню. Четыре ребенка в костюмах зеленого существа Халка. Трое в обычных, одна – в лиловой пачке. Маленькая девочка в пачке была крайне мила.  
\- О, кстати, да, - подтверждает Роджерс.  
\- Я… - не находит слов Бэннер.  
\- Здание, - спрашивает Барнс, - сколько костюмов зеленого существа Халка было продано к Хэллоуину?  
\- Один миллион двести тысяч по стране, сержант. Соотношение детских к взрослым приблизительно три к одному.  
Бэннер запускает руку в волосы.  
\- Не знаю, что и сказать на это.  
\- Вам, доктор, возможно, также будет приятно узнать, что Говорящие Руки «Халк Ломать» по прогнозам войдут в пятерку наиболее популярных рождественских подарков, - добавляет Здание.  
Здание – офицер поддержки для всех.  
\- Что за руки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Здание выводит на экран телевизора рекламный ролик. Роджерс громко смеется над подпрыгивающими и издающими дурацкие звуки пенопластовыми руками. Бэннер, кажется, готов заползти под собственный диван.  
\- О, боже, Баки, да это же мечта всего нашего детства!  
\- Разве только твоего, сэр Драчун.  
Что.  
Роджерс смотрит на него и снова разражается смехом.  
Хороший звук этот смех. На заметку: комментировать вслух, когда это с высокой степенью вероятности может спровоцировать смех.  
Барнс прислушивается, но директива по-прежнему безмолвствует.  
Эх.  
Так точно.  
\- Ну, не уверен, как относиться к популярности моего огромного яростного альтер эго среди детей, но, наверное, это не ПЛОХО, - говорит Бэннер, - так что спасибо, Барнс.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Это Здание предоставило информацию.  
\- Он хотел сказать «не за что», доктор, - поясняет Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Барнс сверлит потолок взглядом, и Бэннер улыбается. Морщины вокруг его глаз, похоже, на своем месте.  
У Бэннера лицо улыбчивого человека и полная квартира растений. Барнс решает, что мужчина ему понравился.  
Они остаются еще на 24 минуты. Роджерс и Бэннер разговаривают о рождественской вечеринке у Старка и о том, что ни тому, ни другому не улыбается стоять в роскошной одежде в компании 250 пьяных незнакомцев. Умницы.  
Когда они прощаются, Бэннер вновь протягивает руку.  
\- Рад был познакомиться, Барнс. Надеюсь, мы еще узнаем друг друга получше.  
Это доброта. Барнс научился принимать доброту.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит он, - я тоже.

\- Те слова о детях, это было очень славно с твоей стороны, - говорит ему Роджерс в поезде по дороге обратно в Бруклин.  
Барнс вспоминает о сделанной заметке.  
\- Подумал, что хандры мне вполне хватает и в твоем исполнении, - заявляет он.  
Роджерс изумленно приоткрывает рот.  
\- Ну ты и засранец! – отвечает он.  
Но, говоря, смеется.


	2. Иногда нужно излить душу другу

Январь

Жизнь в Здании ДЖАРВИСЕ открывает столько возможностей. Барнс доверяет своему офицеру поддержки: пока они оба внутри, нет необходимости контролировать каждый шаг Роджерса.  
Роджерс несколько менее убежден в отсутствии нужды стоять над душой у Барнса. Понимание требует времени. Роджерс не знает Здание ДЖАРВИСА так, как Барнс.  
А еще на двери их квартиры есть замок. Даже Старку нельзя входить без разрешения. За исключением случаев, когда существует угроза физический безопасности, Барнс имеет возможность уединиться, когда ему это необходимо, не опасаясь вторжения.  
И кофейный бар открыт круглые сутки и бесплатен для обитателей башни. И ванна достаточно велика даже для жутко усовершенствованного человека. И тренажерный зал великолепен. По большей части.  
Но другим любопытно. Охранник заставил его расписаться на маленькой карточке с изображением человека-по-имени-Баки. Друзья Роджерса хотят разговаривать с ним. Хотят сделать его частью компании.  
Ну. Кроме Старка. Старк хочет металлическую руку. Неясно, для каких КОНКРЕТНО целей он ее хочет. Комментарии разнятся от создания аналога из более легких материалов (не такая уж плохая мысль) до кражи с целью коммерческого использования технологии или расплавления ее нахрен.  
\- Никто тебе его руку не даст, Тони, отстань, - сказал Роджерс.  
Спасибо, приятель.  
Это причиняет дискомфорт. Здание принадлежит Старку. И Барнс осознает, что его страх перед медицинскими обследованиями представляет собой слабое место. Логика и планирование бессильны перед ним.  
Положительных сторон достаточно, так что должно было бы в основном приятно жить в офицере поддержки Здании ДЖАРВИСЕ, но все тут же полетело в тартарары. Окружающая обстановка причиняет боль. Барнс скучает по Бруклину. Кошка Элеонора и Старичковая Бригада знали бы, как Барнсу все исправить. Но они под другую сторону Ист-Ривер, а он в последнее время не был достаточно стабилен для поездки в метро.  
Но здания не спят. Даже в 03:20 он может попросить совета, просто заговорив вслух.  
\- Здание. У тебя есть чувства?  
Пауза не характерна. Но Барнс может и подождать. Пока можно понаблюдать за маленьким окошком видеотрансляции спящего Роджерса. Тому следует укрываться одеялом побольше. И надевать футболку. Зима на дворе, мать твою.  
\- Изначально я не был запрограммирован с умением испытывать эмоции, - говорит Здание, - но со временем мои способности претерпели изменения. Хотя я не обладаю нейрохимической базой, необходимой для человеческого эмоционального отклика, мои алгоритмические реакции на внешние раздражители обладают отличительными чертами эмоций. Не совсем то же самое, но по собственному опыту могу сказать, что да, у меня есть чувства.  
\- Эмоции – это сложно.  
\- Согласен, сержант. Преданность и чувства нередко противоречат логике. Мы принимаем решения во благо нашим близким, иногда в ущерб самим себе.  
Барнсу нравится горечь во рту. От нее челюсти сводит, но вкус бодрит. Это вкус бодрствования, внимания. Подготовленности.  
Горечь как эмоция, жаром обдающая грудь, неприятна.  
\- Это практически полная противоположность того, что я имел в виду, приятель, - говорит он.  
\- Полагаю, вы об инциденте в тренажерном зале накануне Нового Года.  
Барнс разглядывает темный потолок. Не хочет думать об этом, по-прежнему смотря на Роджерса.  
\- Инцидент – очень мягкое определение для набития морды другу.  
\- Капитану Роджерсу не было нанесено существенного ущерба, сержант.  
\- Да ущерба вообще не должно было быть. Я сглупил.  
\- Спарринг был его идеей, и он не винит вас за вашу реакцию. Вам не следует винить себя.  
А кого же еще винить? Это кулак Барнса разбил лицо Роджерсу. Они подумали, что весело будет потренироваться. Немного агрессии в перчатках и без летальных исходов показалось гораздо более привлекательным вариантом, чем очередная старкова вечеринка, полная незнакомцев с шаловливыми ручонками.  
Его самоконтроль разлетелся осколками стекла. Апперкот Роджерса отбросил его голову назад, и в потребовавшуюся для восстановления секунду ярость волной накрыла его. Словно вновь сбросились параметры задания: хруст глазницы Стива и разрывающее изнутри ощущение неправильностинеправильностинеправильности.  
НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛОВ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Вот вам и внутренний диалог. Нарушение протоколов операции. Недвусмысленно. Есть до и после, и нет пути назад.  
\- Вообще-то, - встревает Здание, - капитан Роджерс винит себя.  
Что.  
\- Что?  
Из темноты доносятся слова. Голос Роджерса. Здание воспроизводит записи.  
\- Как я мог быть таким идиотом?  
и  
\- Должен был подумать о том, что он явно не готов.  
и  
\- Хватит, я в норме. С Баки кто-нибудь есть? Не оставляйте его одного, кому-нибудь нужно проследить за тем, чтобы он был в порядке.  
\- Эти записи были сделаны, когда капитан Роджерс был в медпункте, - произносит Здание.  
Барнс такого и представить не мог. Он в то время сидел на полу в собственном платяном шкафу, закрыв дверь и привалив к ней кровать, чтобы создать между собой и Стивом как можно больше препятствий.  
Романофф влезла в окно. Само собой.  
Голос Стива вновь заполняет темноту.  
\- Будет ли он вообще говорить со мной после сегодняшнего?  
Тон голоса свидетельствует о сильном расстройстве. Барнс садится на кровати.  
\- Сэм. Что, если я все испортил? Навсегда? Как мне быть? Не знаю, как это исправить.  
Почему я не слышал этого разговора.  
\- Здание, когда был этот телефонный разговор?  
\- Секунду, сержант.  
\- Стив, ты должен верить в него. И это ты слышишь от МЕНЯ. Не бросит он тебя. Обещаю.  
\- Откуда ты ЗНАЕШЬ?  
\- Потому что умный тут я.  
Тихо. Тут должен быть протест. Почему ты не возмутился, Стив.  
\- У, все действительно плохо, - заключает голос летучего Сэма.  
\- Сэм, если он уйдет.  
ОБЪЕКТ ИСПЫТЫВАЕТ БОЛЬ.  
Да уж, блин, точно.  
\- Не уйдет, Стив. Верь ему. После всего, что произошло, думаешь, одной маленькой неприятности хватит, чтобы его отпугнуть? Люди так восстанавливаются. Если честно, то, что ты не срываешься, кажется мне подозрительным.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Говорю тебе, успокойся. Дай ему побыть одному.  
\- Что, если ты ошибаешься?  
\- Ну, думаю, тогда мы все-таки отправимся в то путешествие.  
\- Этот разговор имел место сорок три часа назад, - говорит Здание. – Я посчитал наилучшим оставить его частным делом капитана. Возможно, мое решение было неверным.  
Сорок три часа назад Барнс опять сидел в шкафу. Там вообще много места, когда у тебя всего две пары ботинок.  
\- С чего бы ему винить себя. Это я его ударил.  
Еще одна пауза. Отличная работа, Барнс. Даже разумным небоскребам жизнь усложняешь.  
\- Судя по моим наблюдениям, сержант, каждый из вас пытается взять на себя полную ответственность за все, что происходит вокруг. Это неразумно и неверно.  
Оба. Сидят в противоположных углах и хандрят.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Пиздец.  
Барнс наклоняется вперед и на минутку склоняет голову на колени.  
\- Общение – это сложно, - произносит он, когда осознание масштаба собственного идиотизма слегка ослабевает.  
\- Могу представить, сержант, - отвечает Здание. – Вам с капитаном Роджерсом нужно обсудить многие годы и испытания. Должно быть, трудно решить, с чего начать.  
\- Это уж точно.  
Барнс вновь переводит взгляд на монитор, на всю ночь предоставляемый Зданием ДЖАРВИСОМ. У Роджерса тоже такой есть, показывает комнату Барнса. По крайней мере, хоть тот их разговор завершился успешно.  
Роджерс свернулся калачиком, одна необъятная рука свешивается с кровати, другая – прижимает к груди подушку.  
Даже во сне он выглядит несчастным.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Угу. Понимаю.

Барнс прихватывает все свои подушки и одеяла. Бессмысленно лишать себя сна. Может, во сне у него отрастет немного серого вещества.  
Способность Роджерса дрыхнуть в любой обстановке столь же могуча, как его бицепсы. Барнсу даже не приходится очень уж напрягаться, чтобы прокрасться внутрь. Он укладывает подушки между кроватью и тумбочкой, где как раз впритык хватает места, чтобы умоститься, сидя на них и подложив несколько под спину, а металлическую ладонь положить на протянутую руку Роджерса.   
Не так уж и неудобно. Он даже не замечает, как погружается в сон.

Барнс просыпается с затекшей шеей и замерзшей ногой, вылезшей из-под одеяла. Он ворочался во сне, пока лицо не уперлось в матрас.  
Он поднимает голову и встречается глазами с Роджерсом. Тот чуть улыбается. Это одна из тех печальных улыбок, которые не проведут и младенца и от которых Барнс сам себе кажется провалившим все возможные и невозможные задания неумехой.  
\- Привет, Баки.  
\- Привет, Стив.  
Барнс догадывается, что видок у него, должно быть, идиотский. Ах да, и как бы еще выбрать наименее неловкий момент, чтобы убрать ладонь с руки Роджерса.  
\- Ты в порядке, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
В порядке ли я. Дружище, это не мне 9 дней назад раздробили глазницу.  
ОКАЗАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖКУ.  
Барнс вздыхает. Голова чешется – отличный повод наконец-то вернуть руку на место.  
Знаю, задание.  
Здание ДЖАРВИС право: нерационально каждому из них постоянно пытаться взять на себя 100% вины.  
\- Прости, что ранил тебя, - говорит он, - и что так потом распсиховался.  
Роджерс резко садится на кровати.  
\- Нет, это я должен извиняться! Ни за что не надо было…  
\- Стив.  
\- Э. Да, Бак?  
\- Просто прими гребаные извинения, и я постараюсь, чтобы это не повторилось, лады?  
Роджерс слегка разводит руки, что в системе сигналов имени Стивена Г. Идиота означает «хочу тебя обнять, хоть ты это и терпеть не можешь».  
Барнс готов дать парню поблажку. Неделька выдалась дерьмовая.  
\- Давай.  
Роджерс наклоняется вперед и крепко обхватывает его плечи. Крайне неловко сидеть на полу и задыхаться в объятиях великана. Но не особо плохо.  
По крайней мере, лучше, чем сидеть в шкафу. Намного.  
\- Ну, все, у меня спина отваливается, - произносит Барнс спустя 2,6 минуты.  
Роджерс выглядит уже куда лучше. Некоторые из морщинок на лбу разгладились.  
Барнс со скрипом и хрустом поднимается с пола и потягивается, что не дает практически никакого эффекта для застоявшихся суставов. Но и ему тоже стало лучше. Опознано: облегчение.  
\- Думал, ты уйдешь, - сообщает Роджерс собственному колену.  
Два идиота.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Барнс протягивает руку и толкает его – совсем не сильно, но Роджерс позволяет себя повалить.  
\- Не будь таким придурком, - говорит Барнс. – Пойду займусь завтраком.  
Роджерс все еще умывается, когда кофеварка шепчет Барнсу:  
\- Хорошая работа, сержант.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Клянусь яйцами Бухарина, Здание и задание заодно.


	3. Обряды ухода за собой

Февраль

Барнсу нравится наблюдать за этими женщинами, когда они предоставлены самим себе. В смешанных группах они вечно заняты: Романофф беззвучно посмеивается в сторонке, Хилл напоминает, что любому способна задать жару (по большей части правда), а Поттс постоянно следит, не надо ли что организовать или с чем-то помочь.  
Оставшись втроем, они сидят тесной кучкой, соприкасаясь коленями и локтями, с оживлением на лицах. Много хихикают.  
Есть у них еще одна подруга, блондинка, встречающаяся с ними исключительно в кофейном баре и никогда – в жилых помещениях. Она раздражает Роджерса. Барнс предполагает, что это признак имевшего место в прошлом количества физического контакта, о котором ему и думать не хочется, и потому он НЕ собирается спрашивать.  
Но у женщин соприкосновения получаются не-жуткими. Они смеются больше, чем в смешанной компании. Романофф всегда замечает взгляд Барнса, но, кажется, ничего не имеет против.  
У Барнса обычно получается пронаблюдать аж 2 минуты до того, как Поттс или Хилл поднимают на него взгляд, отводят и поднимают вновь. Это признак дискомфорта. Увидев его, он уходит.  
Но сегодня волосы у Хилл выглядят по-иному. У нее в них штука. Что за штука. Штука удерживает волосы от падения на лицо на макушке, а внизу оставляет свободными. У штуки есть маленькая ручка. Как это штука держит волосы.  
\- Барнс, - резко произносит Романофф, - ты таращишься.  
Дерьмо. Таращиться невежливо. (Если только не на Роджерса в целях наблюдения. Это дозволено.) За невежливость требуется извиниться.  
Он стоит на расстоянии 1,6 метров, демонстрируя отсутствие агрессии.  
\- Простите, - говорит он, - не хотел причинять неудобства.  
Почему все вечно так удивляются, когда он за что-нибудь извиняется.  
\- Все в порядке, не беспокойся, - отвечает Хилл.  
Штука в ее волосах вблизи еще интереснее. Она держит волосы, не образуя хвост.  
\- Барнс, - повторяет Романофф, - вот опять.  
\- Серьезно, - произносит Хилл, - у меня что-то не так с волосами?  
Она застывает.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что в них нет паука.  
Оценка Хилл повышена на 16%.  
\- Прошу прощения, - отвечает он, - мне нравится штука в ваших волосах.  
\- Что, заколка?  
Она вытаскивает штуку и протягивает ему.  
Словно это пустяк или они сто лет знакомы. Просто вытаскивает штуку из волос и отдает ему.  
Опять доброта.  
Заколка такая изящная. В ней есть крошечные пружинки, как в тех ужасных ручках будущего, у которых пишущая часть вылезает с мерзким щелчком. Когда Барнс сжимает ручку, расходятся маленькие зубчики.  
Словно крошечное пластиковое чудовище, удерживающее волосы в своей пасти.  
ХОЧУ такую.  
Барнс несколько раз заставляет штуку щелкнуть зубами, затем отводит руку назад, но штука никак не цепляется за волосы. Все выскальзывает.  
\- Дай-ка, - тянется Хилл.  
Она показывает, как штуке необходимо захватить волосы снизу, чтобы зацепить.  
Кивнуть.  
\- Где можно такую взять.  
\- Садись, - говорит она, указывая на пол перед своим стулом.  
Что.  
Он переводит взгляд на Романофф. Которая в кои-то веки над ним не смеется. Выражение на ее лице серьезное, но не разозленное.  
\- Если сядешь на пол, она заколкой уберет тебе волосы, - объясняет Романофф, - но ей придется к тебе прикоснуться, если ты не против.  
\- О, боже! – восклицает Поттс.  
У Поттс на глазах слезы. Почему она расстроена.  
\- Прошу прощения, Барнс, - говорит она, - не обращай на меня внимания.  
\- Могу просто еще раз показать, - мягко произносит Хилл, такого тона он у нее еще не слышал, - если так будет лучше.  
Будет ли так лучше.  
Они то и дело касаются друг друга. Поттс и Старк держатся за руки. Бэннер и Старк вечно друг друга тыкают и толкают. Роджерс и Сэм обнимаются и жмут руки. Романофф и Бартон сидят на диване с перепутавшимися ногами. Он видел в инструктаже, что человек-по-имени-Баки и Роджерс когда-то тоже вот так сидели.  
Никто не будет его держать. Захочет – сможет подняться. Если в процессе лишится небольшого количества волос, кому какое дело. Их у него полно.  
Он садится.  
Романофф шумно выдыхает. На смотрящем сверху вниз с расстояния в 0,4 метра лице Поттс робкая улыбка.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Хилл, - я сейчас распущу хвост, хорошо?  
Кивнуть.  
Само собой, Барнс немного напрягается, но ее руки незнакомы. Это же должно быть нормально, правда. Нормально для Барнса.  
Хилл несколько раз запускает пальцы в его волосы, прежде чем собрать верхнюю часть и прицепить заколку.  
Вроде как неплохо. И в самом деле.  
\- Вот, взгляни, - произносит Поттс.  
Она протягивает телефон в режиме фотокамеры. Волосы наполовину забраны назад, прямо как было у Хилл. Теперь они доходят до плеч, изгибаясь из-за заколки. Наполовину распущенные не так строго смотрятся, как его стандартный хвост.  
\- Выглядит неплохо, - заключает он.  
Хилл похлопывает его по плечу, прямо как Эстер и Лидия, и это допустимо.  
\- А ты косу не заплетаешь? – спрашивает Поттс.  
Тон голоса свидетельствует о возбуждении.  
\- Не знаю такого.  
Поттс перебрасывает волосы через плечо и быстро сплетает три пряди, пока те не образуют рыжий канат. Круто.  
\- Покажи еще раз.  
\- Думаю, тебе надо будет расчесать волосы, если хочешь заплести косу, - говорит Хилл. – Погодите, схожу за расческой.  
\- Барнс! – обращается Поттс, с ухмылкой склоняясь к нему. Приятная улыбка. Много зубов.  
\- Мы займемся твоими волосами.  
Романофф разражается смехом.  
Она морщит носик, когда смеется.

(Позже)

\- Эй, Баки, что ты…  
Роджерс замолкает на полуслове.  
Ага, знаю, приятель. Шикарно выгляжу.  
\- Э, - произносит Роджерс, - как день?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Что в пакете?  
\- Штуки для волос. Гляди.  
Барнс вываливает штуки на стол и показывает Роджерсу, как они работают.  
\- Как зубы. Очень забавно. А эта штука. Закручиваешь волосы и вставляешь ее. Еще можно использовать карандаш.  
Он посвящает Стива в потрясающую идею, посетившую его в лифте.  
\- Или стилет.  
\- Конечно. Можно.  
\- У меня много волос, Стив.  
\- Это так.  
\- Это все полезные ресурсы.  
\- Баки, у тебя волосы очень. БЛЕСТЯТ.  
\- Это силиконовый спрей.  
\- Чего?  
\- Смягчает кутикулу. И приятно пахнет. Понюхай.  
\- Не, все в порядке.  
\- Нюхай.  
\- Очень приятный аромат, Бак.  
\- Не слишком парфюмерный, так Поттс сказала.  
\- Это Пеппер сделала?  
\- И Романофф и Хилл.  
\- Девочки сделали тебе прическу?  
\- Они не девочки, Роджерс. Они взрослые женщины, не инфантилизируй их.  
\- Хорошо?  
\- Я уснул.  
\- Ты что?  
\- Уснул. Не собирался. Тебе надо отрастить волосы, Роджерс.  
\- Как так?  
\- Когда кто-то другой расчесывает тебе волосы. Это допустимое прикосновение. Естественный усыпляющий эффект.  
\- Звучит прекрасно, Бак, но уверен, что с длинными волосами буду похож на идиота.  
\- Это нетрудно, Роджерс, ты на него по жизни похож.  
Роджерс ударяет его по руке.  
\- Так что, у тебя денек и впрямь был хорош?  
\- Ага. Они добры, эти женщины.  
\- Офицеры поддержки?  
\- Так точно.  
Роджерс ухмыляется.  
\- Даже Наташа?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Тьфу.  
\- Ну, Баки, буду считать это согласием.


	4. Хорошие линии визирования и чашечка дрянного чая

Март

Спустя пару месяцев Барнс становится достаточно привычной частью пейзажа, чтобы ПО БОЛЬШЕЙ ЧАСТИ иметь возможность подпереть стену любой из комнат и присматривать за Роджерсом, не привлекая нежелательного внимания. Если только Старк не вспомнит, что ему так и не дали поиграться с металлической рукой. Хорошо, что Старк так легко отвлекается.  
За Мстителями и их командой поддержки интересно наблюдать. С первого взгляда они могут показаться людьми, не годящимися один другому в друзья. Но Барнс видит, как Романофф всегда следит, чтобы Бартон не забирался чересчур высоко. Бартон после каждой драки обыскивает ее на предмет ранений и не позволяет скрывать свою боль.  
Романофф приглядывает и за Стивом. Она толкает его локтем в ребра, когда лицо слишком долго остается хмурым. И никогда не забывает про стоящего в уголке Барнса, когда наступает ее очередь идти в бар за добавкой.  
Старка и Бэннера объединяет наука, хоть их характеры и находятся на разных концах эмоционального спектра. Роджерса и Тора – сила и склонность к доброте. Им нравится бороться в тренажерном зале, что Барнса совсем не раздражает, правда. Летучий Сэм и полковник Роудс любят обмениваться гримасами при обсуждении «планов», когда «планы» в основном сводятся к тому, чтобы броситься в самое пекло без какого-либо подкрепления. Сэм включает Барнса в эти сеансы закатывания глаз. Полковник Роудс не доверяет. Хорошее качество для солдата. Барнс решил, что тот ему все равно нравится. Роудс благоразумен и добр к Поттс. И с энтузиазмом принял в компанию Сэма.  
Что их всех объединяет, так это переломанность. В душе каждого тоска и сожаления укрыты слоем ПТСР. Компания запойных, горластых, печальных хулиганов.  
Так что Барнс полагает, что в один прекрасный день действительно превратится в часть группы, когда станет чуть более единым и способным больше разговаривать.  
А если он никогда не соединится? Если всегда будет разделен на три части – Барнса, директиву и инструктаж, - может, это ничего. Может, общение просто требует практики. Может, прикосновения требуют практики. Как хороший парень, никаких убийств. Как приготовление печенья.  
А пока что подпирание стен дает возможность для качественного наблюдения. Во многих комнатах есть по крайней мере одно приятное растение, рядом с которым можно встать, и Барнс не настолько тупой, чтобы не заметить маленькие удобные кресла, начавшие возникать по периметру мест общего пользования.  
Кресло в главной гостиной образовалось в непосредственной близости от конструкции Бартона. Барнс предполагает, что и то, и другое обеспечила Поттс.  
Конструкция очень похожа на башенку из дерева и ткани, что он купил для кошки Элеоноры, только выполнена со вкусом и без когтеточек. Бартон удаляется туда, только когда наступают тяжелые времена. Барнс определил у себя желание залезть наверх, но ожидает приглашения. Очень важно уважать границы и сохранять зоны комфорта.   
Так летучий Сэм сказал, а он эксперт.  
Сегодня занятия наукой, должно быть, прошли успешно, потому что Старк скачет по гостиной с выкрученным до предела показателем раздражения окружающих. И возбужден мыслью о еде. Когда у Старка дела плохи или с наукой не получается, все заказывают пиццу или готовят на кухнях в собственных апартаментах. Только счастливому Старку хочется всех вокруг накормить.  
\- Пеппер! Пеппер, «Момофуку»! – орет Старк.  
\- Что, серьезно? – слышит Барнс 1,3 метрами правее и выше.  
Он поднимает взгляд: Бартон хмурится на своей маленькой платформе, повернувшись спиной к комнате, со сломанной стрелой в руке. Он ловит взгляд Барнса и пожимает плечами.  
\- То есть, еда хорошая, не пойми не так. Просто там все такое пафосное. Иногда хочется просто дрянного зеленого чая и комок риса с куском рыбы.  
Барнс кивает. В самом деле, ему и самому иногда хочется именно этого. Или тарелку набеяки удона. В последнее время желание возникает по крайней мере раз в неделю.  
У него есть решение проблемы Бартона. Решение проблем совместимо с проведением операции.  
Барнс пристально смотрит на Роджерса. Способность Стива чувствовать, когда Барнс на него пялится, до инициации контакта была бы жутко некстати, но теперь она полезна. Потому что, очевидно, «глупо» слать текстовые сообщения, находясь в одной с ним комнате.  
Он смотрит, и 43 секунды спустя Роджерс оборачивается. «Я, Бартон, выходим», - сигнализирует Барнс. Роджерс кивает. Никаких исчезновений без предупреждения. Чтобы было ясно, что любое исчезновение означает опасность.  
Барнс машет Бартону.  
\- Вылазка?  
Кивок.  
\- Э, не с целью замочить, да?  
О, самая смешная шуточка в истории человечества, и Барнс ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО ничего такого не слышал вот уже 207 раз с тех пор, как начал общаться с этими придурками. Он не снисходит до ответа, но Бартон все равно следует за ним.  
Идти чертовски холодно. Все праздничные украшения исчезли, и остались только кучи темной каши да солнечный свет, никогда не становящийся достаточно сильным, чтобы хоть что-то хорошо осветить. Ну, хоть праздник поцелуев прошел.  
\- Ну и дыра! – восклицает Бартон у входа в ресторан. Впрочем, выражение лица и тон голоса свидетельствуют о радости.  
\- О, ты пришел с другом! – приветствует старик, когда они подходят к стойке. – Какая неожиданность, еще один накачанный парень. Ну, этот хоть стричься умеет.  
Он гогочет и ставит перед каждым по чашке чаю.  
\- Тебе как обычно?  
Барнс кивает.  
Старик уходит в служебные помещения. Барнс поднимает свою чашку и переводит взгляд на Бартона. Который сидит с отвалившейся челюстью.  
\- Он только что. Посмеялся над твоими волосами?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- И ты вроде как. Постоянный посетитель?  
Ворчливая женщина выглядывает из-за ведущей на кухню занавески и машет рукой. Барнс машет в ответ.  
\- Ого! В смысле! Ого! – восклицает Бартон, - Роджерс говорит, что у тебя до воссоединения с ним жизнь кипела, но я как-то подумал, что ты в основном сидел по темным уголкам и смотрел в прицел винтовки.  
\- Почему ты так подумал.  
\- Э. Я бы именно так и делал, если бы сам только-только вырвался из преисподней? Не, - Бартон показывает рукой вокруг них, - разыскивал бы хорошую японскую еду.  
\- Посидел с винтовкой в куче темных углов. Но у Роджерса имеется дурная привычка выходить из дома.  
\- О, боже, ты ведь не следовал за ним во время ежедневной пробежки?  
\- Следовал.  
\- О, какой кошмар. Кто бегает каждый день? Это неправильно.  
\- Это ужасно.  
Бартон забавен. Его сочувствие очень приятно. Хорошо иметь подтверждение того, что Роджерс – маньяк.  
Приносят суп, и Бартон склоняется над тарелкой, чтобы принюхаться.  
\- Эй, - произносит он, - эй! Пахнет потрясающе!  
Чувство, возникающее при наблюдении за едящим Бартоном, - это чувство решения подзадачи операции. Особенно когда Бартон поднимает глаза от тарелки со свисающей изо рта, как морское существо, лапшой и хватает чашку с чаем, чтобы чокнуться с Барнсом.  
\- Так не пойдет, - говорит старик, когда тарелки почти пусты.  
Никак нет. Очень даже пойдет. Но старик улыбается.  
\- Нельзя, чтобы вам удон моей дочери понравился больше, чем мои суши.  
\- Ну так испытайте нас, - предлагает Бартон.  
Глаза старика исчезают среди порожденных улыбкой морщин. Хорошо, что он привел сюда Бартона. Они оба рады. Это удовлетворяет требованиям операции.  
Старик выкладывает прямоугольные кусочки рыбы и сопутствующих продуктов, пока у Барнса не появляется желания присоединиться к Бартону в его жалобах на превышение предельной вместимости желудка. Список возможных ингредиентов суши существенно расширен. Спасибо, офицер поддержки Клинт Бартон.  
Барнсу нравится:  
• лосось  
• луциан  
• запеченные перцы с тунцом  
• желтохвост  
• макрель  
• креветки  
• краб  
• морские гребешки  
• яйцо  
Ему не нравится:  
• икра  
• морской еж  
• тридакна  
• мурена  
• угорь  
Рыба хороша, если только у нее не странная структура. Структура может быть сложной. Не всякая так приятна, как хрустящая. А морской еж на вкус точь-в-точь как мусорный контейнер на запах.  
Счет большой. Счет почти как за джинсы. Барнс тянется за наличными, но Бартон от него отмахивается.  
Бартон следит за тем, чтобы не коснуться.  
\- Прекрати. Сегодня за мой счет. Можешь заплатить в следующий раз.  
Что.  
\- Будет следующий раз?  
\- Шутишь? – спрашивает Бартон. – Естественно будет следующий раз! Не вздумай сюда ходить без меня! Еда отличная, да и половина компании тоже.  
\- Это он обо мне, - заявляет старик.  
Оба улыбаются. Это шутка. Они включают его в свою шутку. Приятно.  
\- Ну, хоть в еде у тебя вкус хороший, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Хаааа! – восклицает старик.  
Он шлепает полотенцем плечо Барнса.  
\- Заткнись, ты от меня в восторге.  
Барнс улыбается и кивает.  
\- За этот комментарий в следующий раз наконец-то пробуешь васаби.  
\- Васаби, - почтительно вторит Бартон.  
То есть, возможно, васаби все-таки не наказание? Насколько продолжительный перерыв требуют сделать приличия перед повторением ланча с новым офицером поддержки.

В Башне остальные все еще возятся с крошечными порциями и хрупкими чашечками для соуса.  
\- Забирайся, зацени линии визирования, - приглашает Бартон, стоя у своей конструкции.  
На высоте 2,1 метра линии визирования великолепны. Они делают маленькие комочки из бумаги, чтобы пострелять ими и убедиться в том, что конструкция и в самом деле представляет собой восхитительную оборонительную позицию.  
Совершенной, неоспоримой случайностью является то, что один из комочков приземляется в еду Старка. И что другой запутывается в волосах Роджерса.


	5. Ночные философствования с космическими принцами

Апрель

\- Я тебе не нравлюсь, мнится мне, - говорит Тор.  
7,2 секунды спустя Барнс слезает с кухонного стола и убирает ножи.  
Сам бы попробовал прийти в гостиную за полуночной ложечкой арахисового масла и обнаружить пытающихся довести тебя до инфаркта пришельцев из космоса. Что может быть прекраснее.  
\- Ничего не имею против тебя, - отвечает Барнс, - я тебя не знаю.  
По большей части правда.  
На столе перед Тором пустой стакан и почти пустая бутыль джина. Классическая поза Мстителя. Меняется только напиток: скотч у Старка, водка у Романофф, бурбон у Бэннера, текила у Бартона (потому что он ПСИХ) и молоко у Роджерса (потому что он клинический ботаник).  
(Пусть Роджерс и сказал бы, что, раз уж все равно не можешь напиться, нет смысла впустую тратить хорошую выпивку на дурное настроение)  
\- Не думал, что ты любитель джина, - произносит Барнс.  
Тор переводит взгляд на бутылку.  
\- Вот что это такое? Ужасно. Напоминает лекарство, которое мне давали в детстве.  
Асгард кажется крайне странным местом.  
\- Так зачем его пить.  
\- Это была ближайшая бутылка, - отвечает Тор.  
Разумно.  
Барнс тянется к бару и протягивает скотч Старка.  
\- Предполагается, что это хорошая вещь, если ты не против запаха костра.  
Тор потирает лицо.  
\- Я пробовал это, благодарю.  
Он сливает в стакан остатки джина, горестно вздыхает и опрокидывает его.  
\- Что, настолько плохо.  
Тор пожимает плечами.  
\- Полагаю, это все приливы и отливы энергий.  
Он поднимает глаза на Барнса и улыбается.  
\- Или я просто скучаю по моей Джейн.  
Барнс знаком с доктором Фостер. Еще один не-тыкающий, не-роющийся-в-мозгах доктор. Такая маленькая, что могла бы жить в кукольном домике.  
\- Джейн очень быстро говорит.  
Тор смеется.  
\- Это так.  
Затем улыбка сползает с огромного лица, и он здоровенным пальцем отталкивает от себя пустую бутылку.  
\- Таковы смертные, чьи жизни – лишь недолговечные огоньки свечей в бесконечном холоде вселенной.  
О, боже, философствования. Как раз то, чего так хочется в 02:20, когда приходишь поживиться арахисовым маслом.  
Барнс снова лезет в бар и достает водку Романофф. Он ставит бутылку на стол.  
\- Приятель, раз уж собрался стенать, как русский, то и пей соответственно.  
Тор делает большой глоток из горла.  
\- Я не придаю значения условному разделению на нации в вашем мире, но данный напиток определенно вкуснее предыдущего.  
«Условное разделение на нации». Забавно.  
Барнс находит арахисовое масло и ложку. Он собирался посидеть на балконе, созерцая город, но какого черта. Тор ведь не виноват в том, что может сойтись со Стивом в спарринге и не слететь с катушек.  
Такова нелегкая доля людей, восстанавливающихся после продолжительных проблем с эмоциями.  
Тор снова мрачнеет, постукивая одним из многочисленных колец по пустому стакану и вздыхая так, что после него в помещении не остается кислорода.  
\- Беспокоишься, что Джейн умрет?  
Тор еще раз прикладывается к бутылке водки.  
\- Я знаю, что умрет. Такова природа различий между нашими видами.  
\- Как Стив.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Он очнулся в другом веке. Почти все, кого он знал, были мертвы. Пережил всех, но по-прежнему чувствовал себя на 27.  
Тор теребит одну из маленьких косичек в своих волосах. Косички аккуратные. Барнс пытался скопировать, но на нем они смотрятся просто по-идиотски. С ними он становится похож на одного из тех коротышек из фильма, в котором все идут миллион лет, а потом будят дракона. Какой кретин станет будить дракона? Не Барнс.  
\- Я не думал об этом, - говорит Тор.  
\- Он их всех рисует. Говорит, это поддерживает воспоминания. И помогает деньгами, чтобы их правнуки могли пойти в колледж.  
\- Но ты, полагаю, разделяешь его участь.  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня все не так плохо. Я многого не помню из былых времен.  
\- И теперь вы вновь нашли друг друга.  
Кивок.  
\- Хорошо иметь братьев по оружию, - произносит Тор. – У меня есть в Асгарде. Леди Сиф и троица воинов зовутся они. Мы вместе участвовали во многих приключениях, дрались во многих сражениях на протяжении веков.  
Он хмуро разглядывает новую бутылку. Глоток спустя она наполовину пустеет.  
Надеюсь, у тебя хватит инопланетной мелочи, чтобы восполнить запасы в баре, дружище.  
САМ.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на арахисовое масло, треть которого уже испарилась.  
Угу, ладно, задание. Козел.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Не так легко было строить здесь те же узы, - замечает Тор.  
Господи Иисусе, ну и запросы у этих людей.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Барнс, - и почему это жизнь в окружении психологически травмированных людей, половину своего времени проводящих в драках с плохими парнями, так неэффективна в плане создания привязанностей.  
Тор сверлит его взглядом. Барнс отправляет в рот полную ложку арахисового масла.  
\- Постой, - произносит Тор.  
Потому что, очевидно, если ты крутой космический принц, чья жизнь протянулась сквозь могучий океан времен от ля-ля-ля до тру-ля-ля, необязательно быть таким уж сообразительным.  
\- Это была шутка?  
Барнс отправляет в рот новую ложку масла.  
У Тора хорошая улыбка. Она огромная, как и весь он. А еще когда он хлопает тебя по плечу, такое ощущение, словно на тебя рухнуло дерево.  
\- Я рад знать, что ты не испытываешь ко мне враждебности, Барнс.  
Барнс чешет затылок. Летучий Сэм учил, что откровенность и четкая передача своих мыслей важны. Возможно, даже при общении с пришельцами из космоса.  
\- Мне было нелегко, - говорит он. – Тебе можно бороться со Стивом. Я вот в последнюю попытку сломал ему глазницу.  
На стол смотреть легче, чем на лицо Тора.  
\- Кажется, это должно быть весело. Мне. Хочется. Но я не доверяю себе.  
\- Если бы ты мог увидеть Асгард, - тихо произносит Тор.  
Барнс поднимает глаза, и на лице Тора то же выражение, какое бывает иногда у Стива или Романофф, когда он что-нибудь делает правильно.  
\- Лучи восходящего солнца на поверхности Бифроста или весь двор моего отца, собравшийся для церемонии. Он очень красив. Очень величествен.  
Величествен. Боже. Ну, и к чему все это, приятель.  
\- А в дворцовой библиотеке собраны десять миллионов томов изо всех девяти миров.  
Вот это уже лучше.  
\- У меня есть охотничий домик высоко в горах, в окружении деревьев. Ночью можешь лежать ты в постели и засыпать под шум холодной горной реки, низвергающейся водопадом. Нет лучше сна.  
Прихватить с собой немного книг из той библиотеки, и звучит весьма неплохо.  
\- И есть там целители, - продолжает Тор, - что лечат совсем не так, как ваши доктора. Они способны исцелять энергии. Они способны облегчить груз истерзанного разума.  
О.  
О, но.  
ЗАПРОС.  
Тон у основной директивы выше, чем обычно.  
Инструктаж дает ему вырванный из контекста образ: прохладная рука на лбу и женский голос: «получше, солнышко, Джейми?».  
От голоса на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Кто эта женщина.  
Барнс кажется себе таким маленьким рядом с этим мужчиной, путешествующим между мирами и воспринимающим магию как нечто само собой разумеющееся. А может, это просто эхо от инструктажа.  
\- Стивен поведал мне, что ты разделен на три части. Целители Асгарда, возможно, смогли бы избавить тебя от этой трещины. Дотянуться до центра твоей души и найти человека, коим был ты в прошлом.  
Чего это стул так зашатался.  
Куда подевалась вся остальная комната.  
Вновь быть человеком-по-имени-Баки. Быть Баки Стива.  
\- Стив этого хочет.  
Отчего голос такой хриплый.  
Голос Тора мягок.  
\- Я не обсуждал с ним этого. Трещина в тебе, не в нем.  
Если не будет трещины, то что будет. Если Баки, то что будет с Барнсом.  
\- Но я много раз слышал слова Стивена о том, что у тебя отобрали слишком многие решения. Он сказал бы – полагаю, любой из нас сказал бы – что тебе следует выбрать то, чего ты сам хочешь.  
\- Согласен, сержант, - встревает Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Оба едва не сваливаются со стульев.  
\- Мы могли бы отправиться прямо сейчас, коли пожелаешь, - говорит Тор.  
Это важный выбор.  
РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
Так точно.  
Но обязанности руководителя операции не заключаются только в раздаче приказов. Он должен также заботиться о личном составе, чтобы люди могли оптимально выполнять поставленные задачи.  
…  
Подтверди, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Подтверждение, пожалуй, самое неуверенное, какое можно себе представить.  
Инструктаж мечется, как рикошетящая пуля, бомбардируя его обрывками загрузок:  
• тонкий детский голосок Стива, произносящий: «мы всегда будем друзьями, правда, Баки?»  
• Стив в старомодной каске, склонился над ним, что-то говорит  
• Стив смеется и произносит: «о, нет, Бак, я из-за тебя так влипну»  
• рассветная улыбка  
• рассветная улыбка  
Но и Барнс тоже помнит. Как сидел под елкой рождественским утром. Как Роджерс вломился в его комнату, когда ему приснился кошмар, чтобы разбудить и потащить есть блинчики в час ночи, прогнать тьму из уголков сознания. Выражение лица Стива, когда тот говорит (не реже раза в неделю): «Как же мы до такого докатились, Бак?»  
И это тоже хорошо.  
ЖЕРТВА.  
Ох, задание.  
Будет ли новый Баки помнить это? Будет ли новый Баки со старыми воспоминаниями по-прежнему любить кошку Элеонору и смешить старика-японца? Будет ли новый Баки помнить Эстер. Или знать, сколько труда он приложил, чтобы стать Барнсом, чтобы перестроиться. Пропадут ли впустую усилия и полученная доброта.  
Из них троих получается довольно-таки дерганый человек. Но действительно важно то, что у них хорошо получается прикрывать Стива.  
Думаю, исчезни ты, я скучал бы, задание.  
РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ.  
О, у тебя и чувства уже появились.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Угу. Я тоже рад.

Барнс вытаскивает салфетку из любезно предоставленной Тором во время этого внутреннего совещания коробки и вытирает слезы. Салфетки сильно проигрывают носовым платкам, но лучше рукавов. Тор тоже берет одну. Довольно чутко для космического принца.  
\- Много потрудился, чтобы создать меня нынешнего, - говорит Барнс, - пусть это и довольно искореженная личность. Думаю посмотреть, что из нее выйдет.  
\- Смелый и мудрый выбор, друг Барнс, - отвечает Тор.  
После чего наташиной водки хватает на 3,5 минуты, а бурбон Бэннера испаряется еще через 15. Потом они отказываются от алкоголя как от не дающего эффекта. Барнс преподносит Тору земное чудо: печенье с арахисовым маслом. Спасибо за уроки, Эстер.  
\- И почему мы не едим это постоянно? – вопрошает Тор.  
Хороший вопрос.

На рассвете они сидят на балконе, приканчивая остатки, когда их обнаруживает Стив. На нем пижамные штаны с маленькими крылатыми свинками. Баки не подарил бы их Стиву на Рождество. В отличие от Барнса. В память о спасших Барнса от человека из ГИДРЫ штанах с овечками он подарил Стиву восемь самых дурацких пижам, какие только смог отыскать.  
Стив носит их постоянно.  
\- Вы тут в порядке? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- У нас все хорошо, Стивен, - отвечает Тор, - друг Барнс утешал меня в моей разлуке с Джейн.  
\- Разлуке? – переспрашивает Стив. – С чего бы тебе быть с ней разлученным? Ты можешь летать.  
Что.  
\- Да твою мать, - не выдерживает Барнс, а Тор начинает хохотать достаточно громко, чтобы распугать голубей в радиусе полквартала.  
\- Ну, в три часа ночи ни у кого голова не работает, - произносит Барнс, когда Тор убегает за своим странным волшебным летающим молотом.  
\- Черт, должно быть, знатное было утешение, - заключает Стив, обозревая коллекцию пустых бутылок на столе.  
\- Это ничто. Вот настоящая бомба, - заявляет Барнс.  
Он протягивает тарелку с последним оставшимся печеньем.  
\- Последнее? Я что, во сне мир спас? А то не представляю, чем же еще я смог заслужить последнюю печенку.  
\- Стив, у тебя две секунды, чтобы взять гребаное печенье, пока я не передумал.  
Берет. Кто бы не взял?


	6. Ладно, может, не такая и ужасная (только никому не говорите)

Май

Без Роджерса скучно. Все книги скучные. Все люди дурацкие. В тренажерном зале плохо пахнет. На улице дождь.  
Роджерс разъезжает по стране, собирает благотворительные средства на исследования по лечению астмы. Это подразумевает публичные выступления и много перелетов. Так что Барнс остался. По итогу множества разговоров.  
\- Это всего на неделю, Баки, и дело благое.  
и  
\- Ты же сам знаешь, что не будешь рад всем этим перемещениям и толпам.  
и  
\- Не можем же мы вечно держаться за руки. Давай просто попробуем.  
Последнее могло переводиться с роджерсового как «мне нужно немного побыть одному», так что Барнс согласился. Даже казалось неплохой идеей, пока Роджерс был с ним в одной комнате. Полезный эксперимент.  
Два дня спустя эксперимент признан провалившимся. Все серо. Старк и Бэннер занимаются наукой. У Поттс и Хилл работа. Тор шляется по вселенной, а Бартон и Романофф где-то там занимаются тем, чем занимаются люди стандартной модели, чтобы обеспечить свое выживание в компании безрассудных сверхлюдей.  
Экран, показывающий спальню Роджерса, темен, что затрудняет сон. КАК СКУЧНО.  
По крайней мере, Роджерс согласился включить маячок на телефоне. У Барнса есть возможность взглянуть на маленькую пульсирующую точку и в любой момент времени узнать местоположение Роджерса (сейчас – Мемфис, Теннесси), но могут пройти часы до того, как Роджерс ответит на текстовое сообщение. Слишком занят, толкая речи и похлопывая по плечам сипящих детишек. Ну, астма хоть не заразна.  
Барнс уже 37 минут сидит за кухонным столом, оперевшись подбородком на поднятые кулаки. Живая рука затекла, что только усиливает общую атмосферу дурацкости.  
\- Сержант, к вам направляется агент Романофф, - сообщает Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
О, великолепно.  
\- Можешь впустить, - отвечает он.  
Потому что какого черта. Но оно не стоит того, чтобы сдвинуться с места.  
\- Привет, Барнс, - говорит она.  
Она кладет руку ему на плечо, проходя мимо, чтобы сесть напротив.  
\- Уже пару дней тебя не видела, - продолжает она, - подумала зайти проведать.  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- Скучаешь по Стиву?  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- Барнс, - произносит она.  
Он сверлит ее взглядом. Это ее смеющийся тон. И смеющееся выражение лица.  
\- Что.  
Она толкает его ногой в голень.  
\- Сам ты «что». Неужели устраивать волосяные вечеринки и ходить с Клинтом по японским ресторанам можно, только когда Стив в здании?  
Ну почему она всегда неуязвима для его сурового взгляда.  
\- Ну, хватит, Бак, ты что, собрался весь день просто сидеть и хандрить ?  
Какого хрена, леди.  
\- Романофф, это была худшая из возможных имитаций Роджерса.  
Она ухмыляется.  
\- Знаю.  
Она толкает ножку его стула.  
\- Давай, подъем. Снимай пижаму Стива и найди настоящую одежду. У тебя десять минут.  
Тьфу, ладно, да как скажешь.  
Стоп.  
\- Стив разрешил их брать.  
\- Девять минут, Барнс.

Выйдя на улицу, они садятся в одну из бесчисленных черных машин, возящих повсюду людей из «Старк Индастриз». Это удобное средство передвижения. Роджерс предпочитает метро – ему нравится наблюдать за людьми и позже рисовать их.  
\- Почему, - спрашивает Барнс, услышав, какой адрес называет Романофф.  
\- Ты не был там уже пару недель. И от поездок в Бруклин ты всегда становишься повеселее.  
Это так. Только.  
\- Но Стива здесь нет.  
\- Барнс, ну что ты как малое дитя. Они с тобой подружились первыми.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Эй, задание. Ты теперь за нее?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Гребаный заговор.

С, ВОЗМОЖНО, неплохой целью.

По прибытии в «Bridge and Water» Романофф откидывается на сидении и достает телефон. Готовая сидеть и ждать его.  
Кажется несправедливым заставлять ее ожидать в одиночестве. Она ужасна, но все же из всех них именно она первой была добра к нему, тогда, еще в Вашингтоне, в банке ГИДРЫ. Роджерс про нее немного рассказывал, о том, как она сама долгие годы была оружием в отвратительных руках. И она, кажется, немного его понимает.  
\- Можешь подняться, если хочешь, - предлагает он.  
Она, похоже, искренне рада приглашению. Интересно.  
Он звонит в дверь квартиры 3С, и открывает Лидия.  
\- Это Джимми, - говорит он, - прости, следовало позвонить заранее.  
\- Что за глупости, - отвечает Лидия, - поднимайся. Ты очень вовремя пришел.  
Дверь жужжит, и он открывает ее.  
\- Давай-ка подниматься, Джимми, - произносит Романофф, обходя его.  
Засранка.  
\- Конечно, Натти.  
Ни разу еще не видел, чтобы она отшатывалась в ужасе. Какая красота.  
Олли стоит в коридоре на третьем этаже перед дверью в свою – в прошлом Стива – квартиру.  
\- Звонишь женщинам, но не мне? Они что, у тебя любимчики?  
Барнсу уже лучше.  
\- Не помню, чтобы ты для меня когда-нибудь пек, Олли.  
Олли хватается за грудь.  
\- Я ранен до глубины души, ты бессердечный, неблагодарный. О, а это кто?  
Олли способен переключиться с придурочного на очаровывающий режим за 0,6 секунд. Достойный восхищения навык.  
\- Это.  
О, черт. С богом.  
\- Моя подруга Наташа. Наташа, это Олли.  
Барнс замечает, как она подмигивает ему, подаваясь вперед, чтобы пожать руку Олли.  
Тьфу, ладно.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
Угу, как скажешь. Кошмар.  
За этим следуют обнимания в коридоре (Эстер), и старики загоняют их внутрь.  
\- О, а где же Стив? – спрашивает Эстер.  
Барнс слишком занят заполнившим все поле зрения кошачьим мехом, чтобы ответить.  
\- Уехал собирать средства на исследование астмы, - отвечает Романофф.  
\- Какой хороший мальчик, - произносит Эстер, - старается решить все большие проблемы нашего мира.  
\- Пока наш Джим занимается маленькими, так что их общими усилиями разрешаются все, - заключает Лидия.  
Чего.  
Барнс поднимает глаза от приветственно чешущих кошку Элеонору рук, а они все СМОТРЯТ на него. Он решает, что, возможно, надо получше осмотреть шерстку на животике кошки Элеоноры.  
\- Мяу, - говорит кошка Элеонора и вцепляется ему в скальп.  
Не особо удобно.  
\- О чем это вы?  
В качестве примера того, почему Романофф ужасна.  
И конечно же Старички ей рассказывают. Не то чтобы он мог назвать Старичков ужасными. Они просто… пугают своим энтузиазмом. Это громкий разговор со множеством перебивания, в котором Барнс предстает в качестве героя улучшения жилищных условий, бакалавра готовки и общения и спасителя угнетенных от бесчестных домовладельцев и их грубиянов-дружков.  
К тому моменту, когда они добираются до части про домовладельца, Барнс лежит за диваном, где (а) его не видно и (б) кошка Элеонора может прогуливаться взад-вперед по его телу сколько ее кошачьей душе угодно. В конце концов она сворачивается над швом на левом плече и мурлычет так громко, что вибрируют металлические пластины.  
Довольно приятное ощущение.  
\- Ты там уснул, Джим? – кричит Олли, когда время занимательных историй наконец-то подходит к концу.  
\- Знаешь же, что нет, - говорит Лидия, - на ноги его посмотри. Даже ОНИ кажутся смущенными.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у него выразительные ступни. Он поднимается с пола, пока кто-нибудь еще не начал комментировать его конечности.  
\- Вы все были куда приятнее, когда я был более травмирован, - жалуется он.  
\- Такова одна из трагедий человеческой жизни, сынок, - замечает Олли.  
\- К тому же, - спрашивает Эстер, таща его к кухне, - разве улучшение не стоит подначек?  
\- Стоит.  
Тут уж без вопросов.

\- По-моему, мы встречались, - говорит Лидия Романофф, когда все сидят с печеньем и чаем.  
(Эстер налила в чашки всем, кроме него, по большой порции сливового бренди. Печенье лимонное. Очень хорошее.)  
\- Она была здесь в ночь, когда пришли плохие парни.  
\- Ах, да! Прости, дорогая, ты не так запомнилась, как Железный человек или голый по пояс Стивен.  
Боже.  
Романофф смеется.  
\- Обычно моя работа как раз быть незапоминающейся. Но даже если и постараюсь, я не конкурент полуголому Стиву.  
Хуже всех.  
\- Дамы, умоляю! Моя ранимая психика! – встревает Олли.  
\- Скорее уж ранимая психика Джимми.  
Эстер, как ты могла.  
\- Ты-то меня уважаешь, а? – интересуется он у кошки Элеоноры.  
Которая протягивает лапу, сбрасывает его печенку на пол и усаживается на нее.  
\- Романофф, твоя взяла, - сдается он, - после такого я все-таки рад, что здесь нет Стива.  
\- О, Джимми, - произносит Эстер.  
Она протягивает ему еще печенье.

Оказывается, присутствие его потребовалось, чтобы избавить женщин от воплощения в жизнь проектов по усовершенствованию интерьера.  
\- Увидела в интернете, - говорит Лидия.  
\- Я по-прежнему не уверена, - вставляет Эстер, - но Лидия все трещала и трещала, а потом приехали все эти коробки.  
\- Эстер, - произносит Лидия, - каждый раз, когда я ночью просыпаюсь, эта твоя кошка либо пытается отправить мою душу прямо в Чистилище с книжного шкафа, либо старается попросту убить, путаясь в ногах. Кошачьи дорожки нас обеих сделают счастливее.  
Кошачьи дорожки. Смешно. Кошка Элеонора не хочет кошачьи дорожки. Она хочет барнсову левую мочку уха.  
СИТУАЦИЯ КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ.  
Знаю, задание. Очень щекотно.  
Кошачьи дорожки – набор маленьких платформ, которые должны крепиться к стене, образуя путь высоко над полом. Не очень-то подходят двум пожилым дамам, которые едва знают, за какой конец молотка следует держаться.  
\- Хорошо, что вы подождали меня, - заключает он.  
Эстер прокашливается и обращает его внимание на четырехсантиметровую дырку в стене.  
Нда.

Приятно идти знакомой дорогой от «Bridge and Water» до магазина инструментов. Денек теплый. Скоро станет чересчур тепло для длинных рукавов. Потенциальные затруднения для парня с металлической рукой.  
\- Как у тебя дела, сынок? – спрашивает Олли. – Выглядишь получше.  
\- Дела довольно хорошо.  
\- Разбираешься в себе, выходишь в мир?  
\- Да.  
Олли похлопывает его по руке.  
\- Знаешь, мы за тебя беспокоились. Первые пару месяцев думали, что вернуть тебя в Бруклин можно будет только через труп Капитана Америки.  
Барнс останавливается посреди тротуара и смотрит на Олли. Первые пару месяцев он уехал бы с радостью.  
\- Думаю, Лидия даже могла бы с ним справиться, - говорит Олли.  
Барнс еще не привык смеяться, но практика – это хорошо.  
\- Вы научили меня доброте, - отвечает он, - вы трое.  
\- О, ну, - запинается Олли, затем дважды прокашливается.  
\- Жаль только, что тебе вообще пришлось учиться, сынок.  
Кажется правильным пройти несколько шагов, положив руку Олли на плечо.  
\- Итак, эта юная леди, - произносит Олли после того, как они закупаются.  
\- Назначила себя подкреплением на время отсутствия Стива.  
\- Я бы не жаловался!  
\- Ну, - говорит Барнс, - она не Олли Питерс.  
Олли хихикает целую треть квартала.  
А когда они возвращаются в квартиру, Наташа стоит на коленях на книжной полке и, вытянувшись, делает карандашом пометки на стене.  
\- Что.  
Наташа оборачивается и не падает только благодаря своим профессиональным навыкам.  
\- Даже не понимаю, как я здесь оказалась, - оправдывается она, - Лидия все говорила и говорила, и вдруг…  
\- Она будто гипнотизер! – соглашается Эстер.  
Лидия опасна. Хорошо, что она на их стороне.

Несмотря на весь ее скептицизм, у Эстер есть свое веское мнение касательно расположения платформ кошачьей дорожки. И, само собой, ни у кого из Старичков нет лестницы. Единственный приходящий им в голову способ установить наиболее высокие – чтобы Романофф забралась ему на плечи.  
Нелегко это, но там, где Старички, точно безопасно.  
\- Слезаю, как только тебе станет не по себе, Барнс, - говорит Романофф.  
Так что ради кошки Элеоноры он попробует. Романофф забирается на подоконник, а оттуда – ему на плечи. Не так странно, как он ожидал. Да и не то чтобы она весила больше перышка.  
\- Знакомое ощущение, - отмечает он.  
Она стучит ему пальчиком по голове. Ах, да. Она так уже делала, пытаясь его убить. Установка полочек – большое улучшение по сравнению с попыткой ликвидации, хоть она и заставляет его пошатываться, когда забивает в стену крючки. Пот прошибает только самую малость.  
Когда все маленькие платформы развешены, Эстер берет на руки кошку Элеонору и сажает ее на нижнюю.  
Кошка Элеонора окидывает их всех пренебрежительным взглядом и спрыгивает на пол.  
Три старика, шпионка и травмированный солдат могут являть собой крайне смешное зрелище.  
\- Я же говорила! – восклицает Эстер, когда у них наконец-то появляется возможность отдышаться.  
\- Эта кошка – самая гнусная, надоедливая маленькая… - Лидия переходит на польский, чтобы в полной мере выразить свои чувства.  
Ее чувства довольно сильны.  
Но они со всем разберутся. Барнс чувствует это каждой косточкой.

\- У меня никогда не было бабушек и дедушек, - произносит Наташа в машине по дороге на Манхэттен.  
\- У меня тоже, насколько я помню.  
\- Они действительно прекрасны, Барнс. Неудивительно, что они поднимают тебе настроение.  
\- Да. Мне повезло.  
\- Не верю в удачу, - отвечает она.  
\- А во что веришь?  
\- Барнс, не проси меня сентиментальничать.  
Разумно. Сантименты опасны, когда живешь, видя все тени мира.  
\- Спасибо за сегодняшнее, - говорит он, - это помогло.  
\- Да, Барнс, - произносит она и на мгновение сжимает его ладонь в своей, - мне тоже.  
12 минут спустя он смотрит в окно на огни города, но все еще слышит ее тихий голос:  
\- Я верю в Стива. И начинаю верить в тебя.  
\- Офицер поддержки, - говорит он холодному стеклу, слыша ее фырканье. Зная: это означает, что ей приятно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Конечно. Так точно.


	7. Набор навыков: не пострадал

Июнь

\- Сержант, - говорит Здание ДЖАРВИС, - Мисс Поттс просит вас встретиться с ней в ее офисе.  
Странная просьба. Он ни разу не был в офисе Поттс в рабочее время, только когда ночами осуществлял рекогносцировку сразу после переезда.  
Он почти дочитал главу. Лиззи Беннет как раз получила крайне интересное письмо, которое должно заставить ее почувствовать себя дурочкой. И у него осталась еще четверть бутерброда из плавленой мизитры с соусом песто на оливковом хлебе.  
Пеппер может быть хоть сто раз супермогущественным генеральным директором, но главы и сэндвичи ВАЖНЫ.  
\- Десять минут?  
\- Я ей передам, сержант.  
По такому случаю он надевает чистую футболку. В офисе могут быть пафосные люди.  
Когда он приезжает на 24 этаж, помощница Пеппер проводит его до кресла.  
Стены все стеклянные. В офисе Поттс Старк. Он кричит.  
\- Нет, Пеппер, ни в коем случае.  
\- Не тебе решать, Тони. Ты мне не начальник. Если мне память не изменяет, я сама твой босс.  
\- Это небезопасно.  
\- Не соглашусь. О чем нетрудно догадаться.  
\- Что, если он слетит с катушек? Что, если все эти месяцы он просто выжидал? Что, если это как раз тот удобный случай, который ему нужен?  
\- Тони. Не глупи. Сколько у него было шансов? Он больше не человек ГИДРЫ. Барнс – мой друг.  
Чего.  
Они спорят из-за него?  
Барнс в поисках помощи поворачивается к помощнице, но та, очевидно, жутко занята ничегонеделанием.  
\- Пеппер.  
\- Нет, Тони, нет. Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю, но сидящий там человек – не тот, кто убил твоих родителей. Смирись с этим.  
Старк рычит и выскакивает из офиса, трясясь от ярости. Завидев Барнса, он подходит и пытается нависнуть над ним.  
Малость сложновато, когда ты человек-бонсай.  
\- Ты, - начинает Старк, неприятно близко поднеся палец к носу Барнса, - если с ней что-нибудь случится. Если она вернется В ПЛОХОМ НАСТРОЕНИИ, я тебя на мелкие кусочки порву.  
Непременно, коротышка.  
\- Ладно.  
Старк мгновение буравит его взглядом, затем уходит.  
Что за.  
\- Проходи, Барнс, - машет Поттс, - не обращай внимания на Тони. Он сегодня изображает придурка.  
Барнс придерживается мнения, что Старк изображает придурка практически постоянно, но Поттс ему нравится, так что он помалкивает.  
Помощница Поттс входит с двумя чашками и одну протягивает ему. Очень хороший кофе.  
\- Так вот, будет конференция, - говорит Поттс, - большая группа генеральных директоров и людей с большими деньгами под названием Бильдербергский клуб. Через две недели в Тулузе. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был в роли моего телохранителя.  
Барнсу кофе попадает не в то горло.  
\- Знаю, долгий перелет. Если хочешь, можем взять большой самолет. И, разумеется, у тебя есть полное право отказаться. Но если ты согласен, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты был там.  
\- Почему?  
Поттс помахивает руками. Она выглядит нервной.  
\- Честно? Ты самый страшный из всех моих знакомых, кто на нашей стороне.  
Это что, был комплимент.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Ну, ладно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Поттс улыбается и перестает размахивать руками. Хороший ответ. Спасибо, задание.  
\- Страшно не хочу ехать, - произносит она, - там почти все совершенно ужасные люди. И некоторые ОЧЕНЬ любят распускать руки. Но СИ должны присутствовать, если хотят оставаться крупным игроком. Учитывая отказ от производства оружия, прошлогодний инцидент и, э, Тони, многие хотели бы увидеть, как СИ теряет долю на рынке. Всю. И многие из тех людей терпеть не могут иметь дело с женщинами.  
А. Конференция Международной Ассоциации Козлов.  
\- Но почему я, а не ваши штатные сотрудники?  
\- Как я уже говорила. Ты страшнее. Я определенно нацелена на нагнетание страха. Подожди, ты еще мою одежду не видел.  
Давно не практиковался в устрашении. Может быть весело.  
\- Сколько продлится?  
\- Конференция – три дня. Думаю, прилетим и побыстрее улетим, чтобы минимизировать время, в течение которого ты будешь вне башни.  
Возьмет большой самолет, подстроит под него свое расписание.  
\- Ты боишься.  
Они достаточно раз расчесывали друг другу волосы и смотрели кино, чтобы Барнсу было известно, что она способна расплакаться по малейшему поводу. Но вот это. Вот это ему не нравится.  
Она нажимает кнопку на столе, и дверь офиса закрывается.  
\- Мне ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО страшно, - отвечает она. – Знаешь, что со мной случилось в прошлом году, на Рождество?  
Кивок.  
\- С тех пор я не чувствую себя ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ в безопасности нигде, кроме этого здания. Я имею в виду, не просто мир стал страшнее. Я не доверяю себе. Знаешь?  
МИЛЛИОН РАЗ ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Не в бровь, а в глаз.  
\- Хорошо знаю.  
Пеппер подносит руку ко рту.  
\- О! Ну, конечно, знаешь.  
Она кивает.  
\- Так вот. Дело не просто в том, что я доверяю тебе убедиться в том, что любой, кто попытается мне навредить, будет, э, нейтрализован. Но пару недель назад Тони меня напугал, и я чуть не проплавила дыру в полу. Если бы ДЖАРВИС практически не накричал на него, чтобы не прикасался ко мне, я бы наградила его ожогами, Барнс. Очень серьезными. Если что-то пойдет не так и я потеряю контроль, ты вырубишь меня для моего же блага.  
\- Разумеется.  
Любое другое решение было бы глупостью.  
\- Хэппи и его люди ни за что бы этого не сделали. Не смогли бы себя заставить.  
Это доверие. В груди у Барнса что-то сжимается. Вот только.  
\- Высока вероятность того, что среди присутствующих будут члены ГИДРЫ.  
Его слова заставляют Поттс выпрямиться в кресле.  
\- О. О, об этом я не подумала. Можем мы тебя замаскировать? У нас есть такая штука вроде накладного лица.  
Нет необходимости срываться с места и сбегать, Барнс. Это всего лишь вопрос.  
\- Не могу ничего носить на лице.  
\- Даже темные очки?  
Возможно, будет приятно не щуриться все время.  
\- Это может быть приемлемо. Могу попрактиковаться.  
Когда Поттс возбуждена, у нее около глаз образуются маленькие морщинки. Лучше бы Старку их ценить по достоинству.  
\- Наденем на тебя хороший костюм, темные очки и перчатки. Может быть, отрастить бороду?  
О боже.  
\- И подстричь волосы? Думаю, ты будешь практически неузнаваем.  
\- Пеппер, - произносит он, - ты меня убиваешь. Отстричь мне волосы?  
\- Они отрастут? – нерешительно говорит она.  
Мы собираемся сделать это, да? Воспользоваться шансом и попробовать помочь?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Так и думал.  
\- Будешь должна услугу.  
\- Ура! – радуется Поттс. – Барнс, я тебе ТРИ услуги буду должна.

Роджерсу план нравится куда меньше, но он хотя бы не повторяет реакцию Старка.  
\- Понятно. Я тебя оставил одного в прошлом месяце, и это месть?  
\- Естественно, Роджерс, только тебе не дозволяется брать мою пижаму.  
\- Насколько мне известно, Бак, у тебя вообще нет своей пижамы, из-за чего ты и тащишь постоянно мою.  
\- В этой квартире действует принцип коллективной собственности.  
\- Практически уверен, что все «принципы» в этой квартире сводятся к тому, что ты поступаешь, как заблагорассудится, а потом споришь, пока я не устану и не сдамся.  
\- Короче, приятно знать, что ты поддерживаешь план Пеппер.  
Роджерс вскидывает руки, признавая свое поражение. Напряженные морщинки вокруг глаз исчезают. Это удовлетворяет требованиям операции.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с вами?  
\- Нет. Смысл в том, чтобы быть безликой охраной. Ты не можешь.  
Роджерс с минуту вытирает чугунную сковороду. Он следует протоколу и не позволяет мылу коснуться металла, вытирает сразу. У него задумчивое выражение лица.  
\- Рискованно, Бак. Что, если некоторые из них будут из ГИДРЫ?  
\- Практически уверен, что это так. У Поттс есть план.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Во-первых, подстричь меня.  
\- Только не твою драгоценную гриву!  
\- Заткнись, Роджерс. Отрастить бороду. Попрактиковаться и посмотреть, смогу ли я терпеть темные очки. Надеть перчатки.  
\- Да, может сработать. Есть какие-то догадки о том, почему она тебя попросила?  
\- Сказала, что я самый страшный из ее знакомых.  
Роджерс смеется.  
\- Понятно, польстила тебе.  
\- Знает, как ко мне подъехать, - он пожимает плечами. – Еще вулканическая штука. Она об этом беспокоится. Сказала, что может доверить мне вырубить ее, если сорвется.  
\- Хм. Как это воспринял Тони?  
\- Пригрозил порвать меня на мелкие кусочки, если с ней что случится.  
\- Оправданно, хоть и маловероятно.  
\- Читаешь мои мысли.

Приготовления оказываются в основном забавными. Он одалживает солнечные очки Стива (не так уж плохи) и расхаживает в них несколько дней, а Бартон распевает поистине ужасную песенку о том, что он ходит в очках по ночам, хотя еще только день начался. Поначалу он дергается, но их всегда можно снять, когда небольшой вес начинает напрягать. Четырех дней хватает, чтобы они стали удобны.  
Примерка для пошива костюма начинается нехорошо из-за всех этих измерений. Роджерс приходит с ним и болтает с престарелым портным о Метс, что эффективно отупляет, пока рука портного не поднимается к паху, и он не делает шаг назад настолько резкий, что оставляет трещину на одной из секций тройного зеркала.  
Роджерс встает. Портной остается в согнутом положении с лентой в руках, но его карие глаза внимательно следят за Барнсом.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр. Мне следовало предупредить вас.  
\- Что.  
\- Это измерение шагового шва, сэр. Вот и все.  
Он пытается встать и не может. Мужчина достаточно напоминает Олли, так что Барнс подается вперед, чтобы взять его за локоть и поднять.  
\- Благодарю, сэр.  
\- Прошу прощения за зеркало.  
\- Это неважно.  
Мужчина улыбается.  
\- Уверен: мисс Поттс его заменит.  
\- Тебе нужен перерыв, Баки?  
Барнс встряхивается.  
Какой же мы нервный ублюдок, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Как говорит Сэм: маленькими шагами, а если получаются только крошечные – так тому и быть.  
\- Я в порядке.  
По крайней мере, когда портной разъясняет все свои измерения, это интереснее бейсбола. А когда они заканчивают, тот протягивает маленькую карточку с изображением человека и интересуется расположением барнсова оружия.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я подкорректирую покрой, чтобы кобуры были менее заметны.  
Круто.  
Барнс смотрит на рисунок и размышляет. Гранаты отпадают – слишком будут выпирать. Возможно, Романофф согласится одолжить ему несколько этих ее ужасных маленьких шокеров.  
У Старка наверняка полно всякой крутой всячины. Ради Поттс он, возможно, даже даст парочку Барнсу.  
\- Пистолеты, - произносит он, показывая, - здесь, здесь и здесь. Кобура на один пистолет на щиколотке и спине, двойная на плечах. Глок 42.  
\- Довольно небольшой калибр, - отмечает Роджерс.  
\- Довольно небольшой пистолет. Легче спрятать. Я достаточно хороший стрелок, чтобы компенсировать это.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Как минимум кобуру на спине я доработаю, чтобы вложить пару ножей, - продолжает Барнс, - и пусть еще будут, скажем, вот здесь.  
Он показывает.  
\- Баки, - встревает Роджерс.  
\- Сэр, - произносит портной, - это много ножей.  
\- Люблю быть подготовленным.  
Портной смеется.  
\- Вижу. Такое количество потребует более плотной ткани. Надеюсь, вы не против попотеть.  
\- Нет.  
\- В таком случае увидимся через пять дней на примерке.  
\- Просто из любопытства, - спрашивает Роджерс, когда они покидают ателье (на втором этаже Здания – очень удобно), - сколько на тебе сейчас ножей?  
\- Башня довольно безопасна, - говорит Барнс, - так что всего четыре.  
Стива иногда смешат весьма странные вещи.

Получив ботинки и взяв кобуры на стрельбище, Барнс сталкивается с выбором: покупать инструменты или пойти к Старку. Там скорее всего будет Бэннер, снижая вероятность того, что Старк предпримет активные действия, направленные на его убийство. Было бы глупо не воспользоваться наилучшими из доступных ресурсов.  
Ответом на стук в дверь лаборатории становится сухое «что» от Старка, но его впускают. Старк стоит и сверлит его взглядом, пока Бэннер устраивает ему рабочее место, а пищащий маленький робот приносит ящик с инструментами.  
\- Если понадобится что-то еще, просто попроси, - говорит ему Бэннер. – Не обращай внимания на Тони.  
\- Ррррр, - комментирует Старк.  
Ну и ладно, путь хоть весь день глазами буравит.  
Работать хорошо. В состоянии сосредоточенности время летит без неприятных мыслей. Робот весьма полезен. У него можно попросить маленькие пружинки, и тот приносит целый поднос. Робот даже находит ему машинку для снятия кожи, хотя для этого требуется несколько минут писка и звуков разбрасываемых мелких предметов.   
За день работы он дорабатывает кобуры, чтобы в них можно было также вкладывать ножи, выдалбливает потайное отделение в каблуке одного ботинка и устанавливает минилезвие на пружинке в подошву на носу второго. Он даже царапает подошвы для лучшего сцепления. Хорошо подготовился. Теперь у него есть 11 дней, чтобы попрактиковаться с экипировкой и приноровиться использовать нож в ботинке и кобуры не задумываясь.   
\- Спасибо, робот, - говорит он.  
Робот протягивает коготь. Он – металлический указательный палец, который машина аккуратно хватает, произнося длинное предложение на своем языке. Мило.  
Он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает Бэннера и Старка сидящими на стульях и во все глаза смотрящими на него.  
\- Чего.  
\- Проявлю потрясающий уровень оптимизма и веры и предположу, что это все для твоей маленькой поездки с Пеппер, - произносит Старк.  
А для чего же еще?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Ножи, крепящиеся к кобурам? – спрашивает Бэннер.  
Бэннер выглядит встревоженным.  
\- Разумеется. В пистолетах заканчиваются патроны. Нож не заканчивается никогда, если его не метнуть.  
\- Она что, сказала тебе, что это место будет особо опасным? Потому что мне она ни о чем таком не сообщала, и если есть какая-то реальная угроза, мне крайне не нравится эта идея. То есть, она мне уже не нравится, но я не отправлю Пеппер в зону боевых действий, - говорит Старк за треть времени, которое понадобилось бы большинству, чтобы произнести столько слов.  
\- Никаких известных угроз, - отвечает Барнс, - я проверял. Похоже, всего лишь кучка треплющихся между собой богатых козлов. Просто люблю быть подготовленным.  
\- Подготовленным к полномасштабному штурму.  
\- Выбирай, Старк, - говорит Барнс, - как тебе больше нравится: чтобы я был вооружен до зубов и готов сносить здания, чтобы ее защитить, или чтобы я стоял у нее за спиной с цветочком и резинкой для волос. Что предпочтешь?  
Бэннер улыбается.  
\- Ты. Что? – запинается Старк.  
\- Один. Вариант.  
Бэннер откровенно разражается смехом.  
\- А! Ладно! Намек понят, спасибо, выметайся, - отвечает Старк.  
Когда Барнс неторопливо покидает помещение, Бэннер все еще хохочет.

Старк мстит 10 дней спустя. Парикмахерская тоже в Здании, и Старк, очевидно, воспользовался своим влиянием, потому что Барнс приходит с роскошными волосами и жутко чешущейся двухнедельной бородой, а уходит с (1) прической Роджерса и (2) эспаньолкой Старка.  
\- Я похож на идиота, - сообщает он позже собравшейся толпе, большинство из членов которой даже не скрывает хихиканья.  
\- Ну, - заключает Поттс, - ты точно не похож на себя.  
В этом она права. С дурацкими волосами, дурацкой бородкой, солнечными очками и костюмом он ничуть не напоминает Барнса, Баки или Агента. Он напоминает типичного безмозглого качка-охранника, способного передвигаться со скоростью аж сиропа для блинчиков в холодный день.  
Правда, костюм неплохой. Хоть портного не приходится ненавидеть, даже если все остальные - полные козлы.

Перелет труден, но не ужасен. У Барнса в наличии оружие, которое надо проверить и перепроверить, а Роджерс закачал ему полный планшет фильмов. Вылет у них вечером, и день он проводит, тренируясь с Роджерсом, Бартоном и Романофф, пока не устает и не становится уверенным в своих рефлексах и контроле над эмоциями. Это помогает немного поспать, несмотря на замкнутое пространство.  
Они приземляются в Тулузе, и Барнс останавливает для них обычное такси, чтобы снизить вероятность подсадного водителя. Фойе отеля «Pullman» безвкусно отделано и переполнено людьми в дорогущих деловых костюмах и их телохранителями в черном и с наушниками в ушах, к которым он скоро присоединится.  
Он заставляет Поттс ждать в коридоре, пока сам проверяет номер. Никаких жучков, но окна великоваты.  
\- Мы можем переместить кровать? – интересуется он у хмурящегося коридорного.  
Поттс смеется.  
\- Нет, не можете, месье, - отвечает тот, - безопасность отеля «Pullman» не следует подвергать сомнению.  
Ну-ну, удачи, приятель.  
В любом случае кровать оказывается прибитой к полу платформой. Заставит Поттс спать на дальней от окна стороне и наложит рядом гору подушек. Это хоть запутает дурака-снайпера. И придется ей смириться с тем, что он будет спать на диване, не во второй спальне.  
Он надевает дурацкий костюм и наиболее дурацким способом расчесывает дурацкие волосы. Какой же у него тупой видок.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Большое спасибо.  
Поттс не шутила насчет своей пугающей одежды. На тех шпильках она почти с него ростом, а костюм весь состоит из острых углов, такой же матово-черный, как у него. С убранными назад волосами и темной помадой она выглядит так, словно готова жевать колючую проволоку.  
\- Ой е! – комментирует он.  
\- Спасибо, Барнс. Готов?  
Не шутила она и о том, что это куча наглых уродов с шаловливыми ручонками. И один уже есть. Барнс держится поближе к ее левому плечу, пока она обрабатывает помещение. Похожий на ящерицу древний старикан позволяет руке чересчур низко скользнуть по ее спине, когда приближается для поцелуя в щечку.  
Барнс ему улыбается.  
Старикан бледнеет и отступает на шаг.  
\- Не знаю, что ты сделал, - бормочет ему Пеппер, когда они идут здороваться со следующим козлом, - но продолжай это делать.  
Народу много, но он сосредоточивается на Поттс, что оставляет в сознании мало ресурсов для того, чтобы психовать. После того, как Поттс заканчивает с приветствиями и, стоя за колонной со снятыми туфлями, чтобы дать пальцам передышку, съедает маленькую тарелочку фруктов, начинается настоящая работа.  
Она мастерски обрабатывает зал. Она загоняет людей поодиночке и маленькими группами, и если те приветствуют ее с улыбкой, то под конец – чуть ли не рыдают. Если поначалу они хмурятся, то под конец – задумчиво смотрят или откровенно ухмыляются. Эта леди за словом в кармане не полезет, да еще и очарования хоть отбавляй. Но она не позволит другим компаниям отвертеться от сделок. И не поддастся многочисленным предложениям СИ возобновить производство оружия.  
Многие из разговоров ведутся по-французски и по-немецки, словно эти ребята думают, что это придаст общению приватности. О, как мило. Только от двоих – главы оружейной компании из Марокко и генерального директора американской роботостроительной фирмы – у него волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
Поттс отвечает отказом на все приглашения поужинать. Они заказывают еду в номер, и она не жалуется на то, что ему требуются 40 минут, чтобы очень неподвижно полежать на полу и дать уйти скопившемуся за день напряжению.  
\- Ты прекрасно справился, - говорит она.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Думаешь? – она кажется неуверенной.  
Он поднимает голову: на ее лице усталое, немного печальное выражение. Сидя по-турецки в одном из роскошных кресел в зеленой шелковой пижаме, она выглядит очень юной.  
\- Определенно, - уверяет он, - ты никому ничего не спустила. Дала понять, что знаешь, что делаешь, и не дашь взять над собой верх.  
\- Думаю, я сегодня хорошо поработала.  
\- Так точно.  
Она улыбается.  
\- Только вот парень из Марокко и тот, что из роботостроительной фирмы. Не нравятся мне.  
Она хмурится.  
\- Нет, мне тоже.

Вечером тихо. В тартарары все летит в обеденный перерыв на следующий день.  
Все участники встречи собрались в ресторане отеля (плебеев-телохранителей отсадили в сторонку, за столы поближе к кухне), когда у выходящей на улицу двери происходит потасовка. Барнс уже вскочил на ноги и движется, когда одетый в бесформенное пальто молодой человек с безумными глазами прорывается через охрану отеля и выбегает в центр зала.  
\- Капиталистические свиньи! – кричит он, - будьте вы прокляты, прокляты, сдохните!  
Барнс хватает Поттс за талию и откатывается в сторону, когда молодой человек взрывается.  
Бомба небольшая, но обеденный зал тут же превращается в хаос, и окна все выбило. Декоративные колонны, находившиеся в непосредственной близости от подрывника, попадали на богачей, как и было рассчитано.  
Барнс подхватывает Поттс и начинает карабкаться по завалам к открытым окнам. Они оставят вещи и отправятся прямиком к самолету. Как только в ушах перестанет звенеть, позвонит Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ и попросит помощи.  
\- Барнс, - говорит Поттс и начинает вырываться.  
\- Чего.  
\- Там раненые, мы не можем уйти.  
\- Глупости. Можем и уходим.  
Она лягается.  
\- Барнс, нет! Им нужна наша помощь!  
\- Отказано. Твоя безопасность у меня на первом месте.  
\- Барнс, - произносит Поттс таким тоном, которого он у нее еще не слышал, - я серьезно, мы не уйдем, не оказав помощь тем людям.  
Она начинает становиться очень теплой.  
Она немножко светится.  
Тьфу, ладно.  
Он более-менее расчищает площадку от обломков стекла и опускает ее.  
\- Никуда отсюда не уходи, - говорит он, - ясно?  
\- Нет, я могу помочь.  
\- Поттс.  
От этого тона голоса возбуждается инструктаж. Инструктаж хочет дать ему всякое-разное.  
Не сейчас, инструктаж.  
\- Ты НЕ можешь помочь. Не знаю, где твои туфли, а здесь повсюду стекло. Ты. Сидишь. Здесь. А если случится что-то даже самую малость странное – кричишь. Хорошо?  
Она обхватывает себя руками и больше не светится.  
\- Хорошо. Да. Хорошо.  
Барнс в течение 3,5 минут стаскивает с людей куски потолка и колонн, пока другие телохранители и служащие отеля приходят в себя и начинают помогать. Он вытаскивает трех мертвецов и пятерых живых. Приближаются сирены, что означает допрос, задержку и врачей с шаловливыми ручонками.  
Его телефон защитил прекрасный костюм и то, что он был спиной ко взрыву. Он снова взваливает Поттс на плечо и выбирается через окно, затем нажимает кнопку на телефоне.  
\- Здание, ЧП. Начни предполетную подготовку самолета. И пошли к трапу кого-нибудь из экипажа с наличными для таксиста.  
\- Вы и мисс Поттс в порядке, сержант? – спрашивает Здание.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Для меня будет облегчением увидеть вас обоих вернувшимися сюда.  
\- Для меня тоже.  
Он проходит три квартала и ловит такси. Первые два проезжают мимо, но третье останавливается.  
\- Вы оттуда, где был взрыв? – спрашивает таксист. - Что случилось?  
\- Приятель, получишь больше, если заткнешься и как можно быстрее доставишь нас в аэропорт.  
После чего поездка становится весьма жуткой, но прибывают они к взлетной полосе за крайне короткое время, и женщина из старкового самолета протягивает таксисту достаточно наличных, чтобы он даже улыбнулся.  
У Поттс налицо признаки шока.  
\- Мои вещи, - произносит она, - я все вещи оставила в отеле, и планшет, и костюм.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, - успокаивает он.  
Экипаж привык только к цивилизованным происшествиям. Они впустую суетятся вокруг, так что Барнс отдает приказы: одеяло для Поттс, большую порцию бурбона, а затем много сладкого чая. Аптечку: он обрабатывает царапины на ее лице, очищает и перевязывает израненные ноги.  
Пару минут спустя женщина из экипажа обращается к нему:  
\- Сэр. Сэр, у вас пиджак мокрый.  
Всего лишь царапина на правом бицепсе, но длинная и обильно кровоточит. И конечно же члены экипажа охают и морщатся, увидев его без рубашки, потому что просто восхитительно. Но женщина приходит в себя и перевязывает рану. Дает ему немного чая. Нет необходимости, но жест приятен.  
Он был так занят, перевязывая Поттс, что не заметил взлета и не почувствовал изменения давления в салоне. Так что это плюс.  
Телефон Поттс был поврежден при падении. Проходит несколько минут до того, как начинает звонить телефон Барнса, и на линии Старк.  
\- Я предупреждал, - кричит он, - я сказал, что будет, сукин ты сын, я…  
\- Старк, - вновь использует Барнс командирский тон, - передаю телефон Пеппер, только попробуй еще сильнее ее расстроить, наорав.  
Старк аж пищит.  
\- Я в порядке, Тони, - произносит она, но тут же начинает плакать, - была какая-то бомба, даже не знаю. Я перепугалась и чуть не подожгла Барнса. Но он вытащил несколько человек, и не давал мне ходить, Тони, потому что я потеряла туфли. Тони, я потеряла туфли, у меня совсем нет обуви, можешь прислать машину, когда мы прилетим домой?  
А потом она плачет слишком сильно, чтобы разговаривать, так что Барнс аккуратно забирает у нее телефон, пока женщина из команды ее обнимает.  
\- Она не ранена, Старк, - уверяет он, - просто несколько легких порезов. Она сейчас в шоке, но мы в безопасности. Уже в воздухе.  
\- Ты вытащил ее.  
\- Это моя работа.  
\- Да. Да. Хорошо. Позвони, если что-то изменится. Пойду изобрету самолетный двигатель побыстрее вашего.  
Странный человек.  
Парень из экипажа находит ему футболку. Это облегчение, хоть она и с короткими рукавами и рекламирует Семейный День Старк Индастриз на стадионе «Янки» в 2011 году.  
Он сидит рядом с Поттс и позволяет ей опереться на него, когда они опять пьют чай.  
\- Жалко костюм, - говорит он, - больно был хорош.  
Она даже слегка посмеивается.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА.  
Спасибо, задание.  
\- Я скажу, чтобы тебе сшили другой, Барнс. Целый шкаф таких же, если захочешь.  
Он держит ее за руку.  
Члены экипажа успокоились. Они приносят Поттс и Барнсу много еды: прекрасный хлеб, сыр и фрукты, потом хорошую тарелку говядины и грибов с макаронами. Мужчина из экипажа приносит им свой планшет с уморительным сочетанием боевиков и мюзиклов. Они смотрят «Поющие под дождем» (великолепно) и «Звуки музыки» (глупое, и нацистов многовато).  
К тому моменту, когда монашки вытаскивают запчасти из машин нацистов (кстати, неожиданная сообразительность с их стороны, серьезно), Поттс уже спит, положив голову ему на плечо.  
В тускло освещенном салоне он позволяет себе целых 3 минуты ужаса и изнеможения. Но за все то время, что он шатался по Тулузе с Поттс на плече, у него не случилось ни единого срыва из-за нарушения личного пространства, и сидеть рядом с ней не напрягает. Так что не только старики могут приближаться к нему, не доставляя беспокойства. Возможно, его орбита расширяется после всех этих месяцев обнимавших его Стива и Старичков и расчесывавших ему волосы женщин.  
О черт. Его волосы.  
На этой печальной ноте Барнс засыпает.  
Экипаж будит их обоих за час до приземления в Нью-Йорке. Поспавшая Поттс спокойна и ходит между салоном и туалетом, не особенно сильно морщась.  
Когда приходит его очередь, Барнс удивляется грязному лицу и красным глазам. Волосы и борода еще усугубляют ситуацию, но выглядит он примерно так же плохо, как при первом своем появлении в доме за резиденцией Сэма в Вашингтоне. Хорошо смыть всю эту сажу и грязь. Роджерс с ума бы сошел, выйди Барнс из самолета в таком ужасном виде.  
Ступни Поттс не выдержали бы металлических ступенек или бетона, так что Барнс подхватывает ее на руки и выносит из самолета. Старк и Роджерс ждут у подогнанной на самую полосу машины. На переносице у Роджерса обосновалась морщинка, а Старк разве что не пританцовывает к тому моменту, когда Барнс опускает Поттс на бетон перед ними.  
\- Ты в порядке, Баки?  
Роджерс так старается себя хорошо вести. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки.  
Дружище, я так устал. Я так рад вернуться домой.  
Он протягивает руки, и морщинка Роджерса испаряется. Весьма неплохо для обнимания.  
Старк всю дорогу домой не отпускает от себя Поттс, но когда все усаживаются на заднем сидении автомобиля, прижав Поттс так близко, что она чуть ли не на коленях у него сидит, он наклоняется в сторону Барнса.  
\- Ну, похоже, я не порву тебя на мелкие кусочки, - сообщает он.  
О боже, как мало мне нужно для счастья.  
\- Спасибо.  
Поттс толкает Старка в руку. Старк секунду молчит.  
\- То есть, я хотел сказать. Спасибо, что вернул ее домой, ко мне.  
Он протягивает руку. Барнс ее пожимает.  
\- Не смог бы поступить иначе.  
\- Мы знаем, Барнс, - говорит Поттс.  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Старк, - ладно.

По возвращении в квартиру на диване обнаруживается Романофф, отчего брови Роджерса улетают в стратосферу. Барнс не удивлен.  
\- Ужасная футболка, - сообщает она.  
\- Знаю.  
\- И тебе следует сию секунду сбрить эту бороденку.  
\- Собираюсь.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Наташа, какого черта? – шепчет ей Роджерс, когда Барнс направляется в ванную.  
\- Не бери в голову, Роджерс, - говорит он, не оборачиваясь, - она беспокоилась за меня.  
\- Так вот, - говорит она, - Бэннер готовит завтрак на всех. Через двадцать минут как штык.  
\- Знаешь, - произносит Роджерс, стоя в дверях, пару минут спустя, пока Барнс сбривает жуткую эспаньолку, - если бы не Сэм, я бы совсем никого из моих друзей не понимал.  
\- О, бедняжечка, - отзывается Барнс, - если бы только сыворотка и мозги твои увеличила.  
\- Ты придурок.  
\- Ага.  
\- Очень рад, что ты дома, в безопасности.  
\- Я тоже, Стив.

Завтрак в исполнении Бэннера обширен и восхитителен. Приходят все. Приятно видеть, что каждый пришел отметить возвращение Поттс.


	8. Мария Хилл и великолепный, чудесный, очень хороший, распрекрасный день

Июль

Теплая погода означает, что общая гостиная расширяется за счет обширной террасы/посадочной площадки для летающих суперлюдей. Теперь, когда он может носить солнечные очки, Барнсу нравится поджариваться на солнышке. Ускоренная регенерация тканей означает, что ему даже не нужно беспокоиться насчет солнечных ожогов. Пока что лето балансирует на грани чересчур сильной жары: от этого появляется ощущение приятной расслабленности. Хорошо любоваться большим декоративным прудом. Собравшаяся для позднего завтрака компания (Барнс, Роджерс – у него второй завтрак, Бартон и Хилл) мирно сидят, едят фрукты и никого не трогают, когда мимо проходит Болтун О’Шум.  
\- Народ, вы что, совсем не цените мои щедрые дары? – вопрошает Старк.  
Вот от таких комментариев люди и отправляются в Албанию на увеселительные прогулки продолжительностью в месяц.  
\- Почему никто до сих пор не опробовал бассейн?  
Это бассейн? На улице? На открытом воздухе? Странно.  
\- Ты когда-то любил плавать, Бак, - комментирует Роджерс.  
Ну, да. В разумных пределах.  
\- Барнс, ну, давай! Зачем тебе второй шанс, если не радоваться жизни?  
\- Очень даже радуюсь.  
\- Жизнь не состоит из одного только сыра, друг мой, - возражает Старк, отчего у Роджерса появляется странное выражение лица.  
Что такое, Роджерс. Ты куда пошел.  
Старк тычет его в руку.  
\- Кто-то должен стать первым. Так что, Оптимус Прайм?  
\- Отстань, Старк.  
\- Но Кэп сказал, что ты обожаешь плавать. Залазь в бассейн. Залазь в бассейн залазь в бассейн залазь в бассееееейййн.  
\- Серьезно.  
\- Серьезно.  
\- На улице.  
\- Ну, да. Солнце ведь там.  
\- При женщине.  
\- Что? Само собой, ханжа ты наш.  
Ну, если так делается у людей будущего. Воздух довольно теплый.  
\- Ладно.

\- Что, - запинается Старк, - что.  
Хилл откидывается на спинку стула.  
\- Ну, - произносит она, - денек определенно принял неожиданный поворот.  
\- Что, - повторяет Старк, - что.  
Роджерс возвращается.  
\- Почему Баки в бассейне? Что с Клинтом?  
\- Старк предложил поплавать, - разъясняет Хилл. – Барнсу потребовалось секунд пять, чтобы раздеться и запрыгнуть.  
\- Шесть целых, две десятых.  
\- О. Э. Бак.  
\- Чего.  
\- Люди теперь носят плавки.  
\- Что, - повторяет Старк, - что?  
\- Что за плавки?  
\- Как… купальный костюм, но меньше.  
\- Как на пляже?  
\- Угу.  
\- Почему. Это частная собственность.  
\- Просто такой сейчас обычай.  
\- Так что, прикрыть единственную часть меня, не похожую на механический фильм ужасов?  
\- Баки.  
\- Я пас. Так удобнее.  
\- Кто я такой, чтобы игнорировать мудрые слова старших, - заявляет Бартон.  
\- О боже мой, - комментирует Старк.  
\- День становится все интереснее и интереснее, - отмечает Хилл.  
\- Тебе тоже надо залезть, Стив. Оптимальный контраст с температурой поверхности кожи. Очень освежает.  
\- Ага! – поддакивает Бартон. – Оптимальный контраст!  
-Э, нет, спасибо. Мне и так неплохо.  
\- Почему ты покраснел.  
\- Не покраснел. Мне просто. Не хочется плавать.  
\- Все уже видели тебя голым, Стив.  
\- Так точно! – жизнерадостно подтверждает Хилл.  
\- Хаааа, мило, - говорит Бартон.  
\- Э. Что?  
\- Что здесь происходит, - шепчет Старк.  
\- Есть видео. Когда тебя только-только вытащили изо льда. Тебя выковыряли из костюма и переодели. Лежит на YouTube. Две недели назад было больше восьмисот миллионов просмотров.  
\- В интернете есть видео голого меня.  
\- Так точно.  
\- В интернете.  
\- Просто уморительное, - рассказывает Бартон. – Трое парней, которые вместе взятые весят меньше тебя, пытаются снять этот костюм. Самая смешная часть – когда они надевают носки.  
\- У него ступни боятся щекотки.  
\- Баки!  
\- Боятся.  
\- Почти миллиард людей видел меня голым в интернете.  
\- Ага! – соглашается Хилл.  
\- Ну, ладно.  
\- Думаю, сегодня – мой любимый день, - произносит Хилл.  
\- Что вообще происходит с моим бассейном? – возмущается Старк.  
\- Никогда больше не надену плавки, - заявляет Бартон. – Какая свобода.  
Роджерс бомбочкой ныряет в глубокую часть бассейна, обдавая волной Хилл и Старка. Это выводит Старка из цикла, и тот уходит. Зря, Старк. Плавать приятно.  
Хилл тоже не плавает, но сидит на бортике, погрузив ноги в воду, и болтает с Роджерсом и Бартоном, пока Барнс наворачивает круги. Должно быть, забавный разговор, судя по тому, как она смеется, когда Барнс решает, что металлическая рука достаточно искупалась.  
Протянутое ей полотенце достаточно велико, чтобы завернуться, как буррито. Удобное.  
Барнс заворачивается и ложится на один из длинных стульев.  
\- Эй, Роджерс.  
\- Да?  
\- Баки-рито.  
Тишина. Барнс поднимает голову и открывает глаза. Все таращатся на него. Почему.  
\- Чего.  
\- Ты только что пошутил?  
Да вашу же мать.  
\- Я очень забавный парень.  
\- Угу, - комментирует Бартон.  
\- Ты умора, Бак.  
\- Знаю.

Позже, когда все собираются на ужин, устраивается просмотр видео с YouTube, который становится для записи номером 874 997 502. Хохочет даже Романофф, пока Роджерс пытается закрыться руками и стонет:  
\- Ребята, вы ужасны, я не могу.  
Барнс толкает его локтем.  
\- Да, но ты только посмотри, как эти придурки пытаются тебя одеть. Такое ощущение, что им нужен кран, чтобы просто поднять твою ногу.  
\- Вот-вот, - говорит Бартон, - где же сложная система блоков и рычагов?  
\- И где они откопали эти ужасные ботинки? – спрашивает Поттс.  
\- О, они были ужасны, - произносит Стив. – У вас была когда-нибудь мозоль, которая каждые 12 часов заживала и снова появлялась?  
\- Э, нет, - отвечают неудачники без потрясающего исцеляющего фактора.  
\- Да, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Четыре дня я терпел этот кошмар, пока не додумался попросить у кого-нибудь из ЩИТа другую проклятую пару ботинок.  
\- Роджерс, ты идиот, - заявляет Хилл.  
И к тому времени Стив уже даже не краснеет.

На следующий день воды в бассейне нет, а стенки чистят едким средством четыре маленьких робота. Какая жалость.


	9. Флирт с лабораторным оборудованием развлечения ради и корысти для

Август

Жара, может, Барнсу и нравится (а еще поджаривание на террасе, и холодное белое вино, и мороженое с мятой и шоколадом), а вот его левой руке – нет. В обычном жужжании начинает регулярно проскакивать глухой стук. Мелкая моторика начинает отказывать: он ломает две зубные щетки и рукоятку пистолета.  
По крайней мере, к тому моменту он практически уверен, что Старк не попытается его убить. Даже после приключений вроде замены воды в находящемся на высоте 40 этажей бассейне.  
Практически уверен. Почти точно уверен.  
Потом Барнс разбивает кувшинчик с сиропом. Ну, все. Если начинает страдать завтрак, отговорки заканчиваются, приятель. Время прогуляться до 9 этажа.

Услышав стук Барнса, Старк поднимает голову столь резко, что бьется ею о светильник. Упс. Надо было заранее позвонить.  
Любопытно, что Здание ДЖАРВИС не предупредило.  
Старк 6,5 секунд наставляет на него какой-то заостренный инструмент. Побуждения со стороны Барнса напасть/сбежать хватает только на половину этого промежутка времени. Затем Старк кладет инструмент и, словно сдаваясь, поднимает руки.  
\- Что на сей раз? – спрашивает он. – Поджег мою «Феррари»? Пеппер пригласила сопровождать нас в следующую романтическую поездку? Мне придется скупить всю Боливию?  
Ну. Ничего себе у нас репутация, а, задание?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Не Боливия, - отвечает он, - но, возможно, придется тебе построить детскую больницу в Туркменистане.  
Старк ерошит руками волосы.  
Легче цели не найти.  
\- О, да что же ты СДЕЛАЛ? – вопрошает Старк. – Ты же несколько недель даже башню не покидал!  
\- Ничего, - говорит Барнс и усаживается на один из вездесущих металлических стульев.  
\- Подарочек тебе принес.  
Старк выглядит еще более несчастным. Красота.  
\- Он не рванет?  
\- Надеюсь, что нет.  
Он протягивает и сгибает металлическую руку. Стук получается особенно громким, и пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются.  
У Старка глаза вылезают на лоб.  
\- Можно поиграться с рукой?  
\- Можно помочь починить МОЮ руку. Пожалуйста.  
\- Да как скажешь, играться с рукой! Твоя рука! Развлечение с бионикой было моей любимой забавой, пока я не стал настоящим мальчиком.  
Смысла примерно столько же, сколько и во всем остальном, что болтает Старк.  
Обозначить границы.  
\- Никаких ремней, - произносит он, - никаких откидных кресел.  
Почему от этого Старк злится.  
\- Барнс, нет здесь никаких ремней. Не было и не будет. Можешь продолжать сидеть здесь, на этом стуле.  
Кивок.  
Старк ерошит волосы, пока те не начинают топорщиться в разные стороны, и шумно выдыхает.  
\- Не мешаю? Могу зайти попозже, - интересуется Барнс.  
\- Нет, боже, шутишь?  
\- Ладно.  
Старк собирает кучку инструментов. Большинство выглядят знакомо, так что все не так уж плохо.  
\- Ты разве не сам ухаживаешь обычно за рукой?  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- Да. Сущий геморрой работать над тем, что выше предплечья.  
\- Да уж, держу пари.  
Старк уже нацепил увеличительные стекла и находится примерно в сантиметре от барнсова бицепса. Он 75 секунд звенит каким-то тыкательным инструментом об металлические пластины. Звон успокаивает.  
\- Можно я просканирую?  
Дрожь. Слишком резко.  
\- С какой целью?  
\- Теоретически – на случай, если защемление настолько глубоко внутри, что копание может его усугубить.  
Старк ухмыляется.  
\- Практически? Ты восемь месяцев ее от меня прятал. Если это моя первая и последняя возможность, пусть хоть хорошие снимки останутся.  
Это было ошибкой.  
\- Чтобы ты смог сделать что?  
Скопировать. Продать. Отобрать.  
\- В душе я механик, - говорит Старк и обводит рукой мастерскую, - а на тебе устройство, изобретателем которого я, думаю, хотел бы быть.  
ХОРОШИЙ ОТВЕТ.  
Да, согласен.  
\- Ладно. Сканируй.  
\- Да!  
Сканирование требует лишь сидеть ближе к центру комнаты, пока металлический шест с огоньком на конце, мигая, летает вокруг. Барнс вытягивает руку вперед, затем вверх, как указывает Старк, пока из-за угла стремительно не вылетает его маленький дружок-робот и не хватает его за указательный палец. После чего Барнс застывает, и сканер продолжает работу.  
\- Эй, Канапушка, отстань-ка от него, - говорит Старк.  
\- Я не причиню ему вреда, - отвечает Барнс, и Старк смеется.  
\- Ты, друг мой, великоват, чтобы зваться канапушкой. Я имел в виду робота.  
\- Почему Канапушка?  
\- Маленький. Как бутербродик. Был у меня один, звали Растяпой… долгая история.  
\- Привет, Канапушка, - произносит Барнс, - хорошо знать, как тебя зовут.  
Робот пищит и пожимает ему палец.  
\- Не двигаться! – вмешивается Старк.  
А потом от чего-то на снимках брови Старка сдвигаются, губы сжимаются до белизны.  
\- Могу я просканировать спину и плечо.  
Он откровенно рычит, Канапушка вновь пищит.  
\- Да.  
Сканер движется.  
\- Мрази, - выдыхает Старк и бьет кулаком по столу.  
Дерьмо. Жутко неудобно будет со всего одной работоспособной рукой.

\- То есть починить нельзя, - предполагает Барнс.  
\- Что? Нет, проще простого. Черт побери, Барнс, ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой сделали?  
Пожимает плечами.  
Старк поворачивает экран, чтобы показать металлические стержни и пластины, прикрученные к плечевой кости, лопатке, ребрам и позвоночнику.  
\- Я знаю, - произносит Барнс, - крепления, необходимые, чтобы рука не оторвалась от собственной тяжести.  
\- Боже, сколько ты вообще весишь?  
\- Текущий вес неизвестен.  
\- Ты только взгляни на размер этих винтов. Разве они не разрывают ткани каждый раз, когда ты прилагаешь хоть какое-то усилие?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, перехвати управление сканером. Хочу увидеть все в движении.  
\- Хорошо, сэр.  
\- Насколько сильное нужно давление? – спрашивает Барнс.  
\- Не знаю даже, может, стоит начать с чего-то малого.  
Барнс спрыгивает со стула и разрывает его надвое.  
\- Стой. Хватит! Господи Иисусе.  
Барнс останавливается.  
\- Боже, неужели не больно? Там же все в микроразрывах.  
\- Болевой уровень стандартный.  
\- Черт побери, Барнс.  
\- Единственным приоритетом всегда была функциональность.  
\- Да уж, вижу.  
Он тычет пальцем в экран.  
\- Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы даже головки у винтов не спилить? В этом же нет необходимости. Мы могли бы влезть и заменить половину этого дерьма более легкими сплавами, сделать все как надо, чтобы ты не разрывал мышцы в клочья, просто решив помахать ручкой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Никакого хирургического вмешательства.  
\- Нет, но это бы реально помогло, всего одна…  
\- Никаких медицинских штучек, Старк.  
Старк замолкает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - хорошо, прости.  
\- Сэр, - вмешивается Здание ДЖАРВИС, - вам было бы лучше постоять в стороне. Сержанту Барнсу может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы вновь почувствовать себя достаточно комфортно в вашем обществе.  
О, Здание.  
НА ВТОРОМ МЕСТЕ СРЕДИ ОФИЦЕРОВ ПОДДЕРЖКИ.  
На втором? Кто на первом?  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ ЭСТЕР.  
Эстер? Из-за печенья?  
КРИТИЧЕСКИ ВАЖНЫЙ РЕСУРС.  
Так точно. Но Зданию мы об этом, возможно, не скажем. Не хотелось бы ранить его чувства.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ.  
Так точно.  
\- Не знаю, что в этом такого забавного, - заявляет Старк, - но рад, что ты больше не психуешь.

Старк работает шустро (он-то может использовать обе руки), и хоть конструкция руки его и злит, от внутреннего ее устройства он в неописуемом восторге.  
\- Ты только взгляни! Да ее можно на луну отправить – будет работать ГОДАМИ.  
\- Тогда почему она барахлит.  
\- О, ну. Есть там маленький погнутый фрагмент, я так понимаю, от щита Роджерса.  
\- Так точно.  
\- И он сухой. Знаю, роскошные ванны – наше все, и мы НЕ будем упоминать мой бассейн, больной ты эксгибиционист, но там есть шарнир, и ему требуется немного смазки. К тому же, обнажены несколько проводов. Боже, такое ощущение, что кто-то, едва научившийся держать паяльник, пытался – НЕУДАЧНО – обслуживать этот прекрасный образчик высоких технологий.  
Сколько слов.  
\- Как часто?  
\- Смазывать? Раз в сезон или около того? Эта штука как танк. Обслуживать? Как скажешь, тебе же ею пользоваться. Позволять мне в ней копаться? Так часто, как ты сможешь терпеть мое несомненное очарование.  
Старк возвращает на место панели.  
\- Это невероятная штука, Барнс. Не думаю, что ее можно снять, не убив тебя, даже с твоей скоростной регенерацией тканей.  
\- Это моя рука.  
\- Правильно. Точно. И если не хочешь замены креплений, ладно. Моторы шикарны, но адски тяжелые. Дай мне немного времени, и я смогу разработать замену. Сохраним прочность, но снизим вес. Если хочешь.  
\- Заменим каким образом?  
\- Да прямо так. Будешь сидеть на стуле, слушать великолепную музыку, держаться за ручки с твоим бойфрендом-роботом.  
Заманчивый план. Сниженный вес. Стандартный болевой уровень более низкий, чем на данный момент. Проявление доброты со стороны Старка – не то, что он мог бы предвидеть в предыдущие месяцы.  
Не то чтобы это помешало ему и дальше изводить Старка.  
\- Невежливо приписывать пол без спроса, Старк.  
\- Чего?  
\- Может, Канапушка считает себя бесполым. Или женского пола.  
\- Кому какое дело?  
\- Канапушке.  
Робот поворачивается и обхватывает его правую ногу двумя когтистыми руками.  
О. Его обнимают.  
\- О, нет. Нет-нет-нет, Барнс, тебе не дозволяется обращать против меня мое же лабораторное оборудование.  
\- Слишком поздно.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы со сканером уже образовали глубокие прочные узы. А вон тот шуруповерт хочет прибавки к зарплате.  
\- Кэп в курсе, какой ты нахал?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - подтверждает Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да блин, и ты туда же.  
Чем больше практикуешься, тем легче становится смеяться.  
А когда позже Стив спускается, разыскивая его, и застает Барнса стоящим на столе на одной ноге и проверяющим улучшенную тонкую моторику, демонстрируя свежеизученный навык жонглирования пятью маленькими инструментами, он тоже практикуется в смехе.  
Хорошо это – устранять повреждения.


	10. То, чего ты хочешь, и наоборот

Сентябрь

То, чего ты хочешь:  
Конец лета. Дела идут хорошо, и ты научился немного улыбаться. На ужин – стейки на гриле и запеченная в духовке кукуруза, а большая часть людей, нравящихся тебе больше всех в мире, сидят в одной комнате. Они в безопасности, они шумны, невыносимы и никак не заткнутся, мешая сосредоточиться на концовке «Принцессы-невесты». Название дурацкое, и ты голосовал против, но фильм оказывается очень хорошим.  
Если бы Бартон и Сэм перестали трещать о том, кто из них более гибок, тебе удалось бы расслышать, какое же совершенно заслуженное ужасное наказание ожидает принца Хампердинка (козел). Спор-то все равно идиотский – все знают, что самая гибкая – Романофф. Она может выворачивать колени не в ту сторону совершенно омерзительным образом.  
Ты кидаешься в Бартона попкорном, а тот, поскольку придурок, ловит и съедает его.  
\- Мм, со вкусом киборга, - заявляет он.

То, чего ты не хочешь:  
Разом включаются все лампы, и офицер поддержки Здание ДЖАРВИС произносит с удвоенной громкостью:  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что прерываю, но меня, по всей видимости, атакуют.

То, чего ты хочешь:  
Баул все еще лежит в уголке шкафа, набитый тактической экипировкой и оружием. Ты ухаживал за ними еженедельно. Они ждут не дождутся.

То, чего ты не хочешь:  
Выражения на лицах следующих людей:  
• Хилл  
• Бэннер  
• Сэм  
• Стив  
(Бартон и Романофф и бровью не ведут.)

То, чего ты хочешь:  
\- Ты с нами, Баки?  
\- Не тупи, Роджерс, разумеется, он с нами.

То, чего ты не хочешь:  
Старк прилетает в костюме и приземляется у бассейна, только С ПЕППЕР, вместо того, чтобы оставить ее в каком-нибудь безопасном месте.

То, чего ты хочешь:  
\- Вот, возьми, - говорит Пеппер.  
Она протягивает блестящую заколку-бабочку, бывшую у нее в волосах. Волосы отросли настолько, что постоянно лезут в глаза. Вероятность негативного влияния на линии визирования: 98%. Заколка надежно держит волосы на затылке. Она кладет руку тебе на плечо.  
\- Задай им жару, Барнс.

То, чего ты не хочешь:  
Туча маленьких роботов вырывает куски из стен Здания ДЖАРВИСА. Ну почему обязательно роботы? Вообще-то тебе нравятся роботы. Но эти причиняют вред другу.

То, чего ты хочешь:  
Ты наконец-то знакомишься с зеленым существом Халком, которое отказывается от рукопожатия, но согласно стукнуться кулаками.

То, чего ты не хочешь:  
Роджерс вылетает из лифта и врывается в самую гущу армии роботов как идиот, которым всегда был.

Но вот то, чего ты хочешь. Люди, за которых стоит драться. И вы стоите плечом к плечу.


	11. Пара гадостей, но в основном сладости

Октябрь

\- Ты ХОЧЕШЬ, чтобы я закатил вечеринку?  
\- Да.  
\- Но ты же терпеть не можешь толпы.  
\- Да.  
Старк щурит глаза и размышляет. Барнс пользуется паузой, чтобы подержаться за ручку с Канапушкой.  
\- Ты собираешься сделать что-то, чтобы выставить меня идиотом?  
Старк такой забавный.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Барнс улыбается. Это ему в новинку – эта самопроизвольная широкая улыбка. У него ямочки. Кто бы мог подумать? Все выглядят потрясенными, когда он улыбается вот так. Старк и сейчас выглядит потрясенным.  
Романофф говорит, что это потому, что такая улыбка делает его «феноменально знойным».  
Разумно.  
\- Обещаю, что не собираюсь выставлять тебя идиотом.  
Старк снова размышляет.  
\- Стой, - говорит он, - стой. У меня будет день рождения? Ты собираешься троллить Роджерса?  
\- Не знаю и вроде того.  
\- Мне и «вроде того» хватит! На подходе вечеринка на Хэллоуин, одна штука.  
\- Костюмы обязательны.  
\- Кост… Думаю, я забеспокоился бы сильнее, если бы все мы не видели тебя голым ВСЕ ЛЕТО.  
\- Я люблю плавать.  
\- Ты любишь сеять хаос.  
\- От выучки ГИДРЫ так просто не избавишься, Старк.  
\- Ай, Барнс. Грязный прием.  
Барнс ему подмигивает. Еще один новый трюк, который напрягает людей. Это его Пеппер научила.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, по-моему, этот новый дружелюбный Барнс пострашнее прежнего будет.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - соглашается Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Итак, он получает вечеринку. Вообще-то, Пеппер уже сказала «да» и связалась с обслуживающей банкеты фирмой, но здание технически принадлежит Старку, и было бы невежливо ему не сообщить.

Хилл помогает с проработкой костюма.  
\- Я так понимаю, хочешь сделать заявление.  
\- Немного.  
\- Мне будет проще, - заключает она. – Соревноваться я не могу, так что просто надену свой резервный костюм.  
\- А именно?  
\- Ободок с кошачьими ушками.  
Убожество.  
\- Хилл. Приложи гребаное усилие.  
\- Тьфу, ладно. Но заставлю тебя помогать с выбором.  
\- Договорились.  
Она протягивает ему стопку распечаток.  
\- Удачно сходить к портному.

Он удачно посещает портного.  
\- Это будет подлинное удовольствие, - говорит старик. – Люблю такую работу.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мне попытаться добыть и сапоги тоже?  
О, неплохо.  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
\- Вы немного похудели после ранений, - произносит он, - так что я оставлю немного запаса. Тогда вы по-прежнему сможете носить его, когда вернетесь к оптимальному весу, если захотите.  
Он хватает Барнса за бицепс.  
\- Вы будете выглядеть потрясающе.

Романофф поможет с волосами. Бартона подговорили вести себя максимально невыносимо и держать Роджерса на расстоянии. Единственная задержка – Стив.  
\- Тьфу, очередная вечеринка? – говорит он. – У нас определенно многовато праздников. Хорошо, что мы-то поедем в Бруклин, правда?  
\- Хочу пойти.  
\- Ты что?  
\- Хочу пойти. Надеть костюм. Звучит весело.  
Роджерс сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Весело? О чем ты, Баки, ты терпеть не можешь толпы.  
\- Не считается толпой. Я там почти всех буду знать.  
\- Мы и так постоянно со всеми видимся!  
\- Не в костюмах.  
\- Мы в костюмах НА РАБОТУ ходим!  
Черт. Разговор идет не по плану.  
\- Пожалуйста, Баки, - подбрасывает ему инструктаж, - я так долго болею, всего-то один бейсбольный матч.  
О, нет. Грязные приемчики, да?  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Хорошо, Стив, - сдается он.  
Он делает печальное выражение лица и садится на диван. Роджерс точно смотрит, пока Барнс берет книгу, вздыхает, кладет обратно, потирает почти зажившее место на правом плече. Дважды кашляет.  
СЛИШКОМ.  
\- Кашель, Бак?  
Упс. Тон голоса свидетельствует о сарказме.  
Барнс оборачивается: Роджерс, скрестив руки и приподняв бровь, опирается на кухонный остров.  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- Попробовать стоило. Подумал, что твоя природная страсть все драматизировать может отреагировать на похожий стимул.  
Роджерс кидается в него апельсином.  
\- Спасибо, приятель, как раз хотел перекусить.  
Барнс удостаивается вида величественно закатываемых глаз, достойного белоголовых орланов и янтарных волн зерна.  
\- Серьезно, Баки. Вечеринка? Костюмы? К чему все это?  
К тому, чтобы вызвать улыбку на твоем здоровенном тупом лице, придурок ты этакий.  
\- Это Хэллоуин, - отвечает Барнс. – В последний Хэллоуин я сидел через улицу от тебя, не отрываясь от прицела.  
\- Поэтому я и думал, что ты будешь рад посидеть со Старичками, раздавая конфеты.  
\- Я рад. Вечеринка начнется только в 22:30.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Так что у нас будет время и на то, и на другое.  
\- Это важно, Бак?  
Кивок.  
\- Можешь сказать, почему?  
Вообще-то, может. Он об этом много думал.  
\- Много годовщин, - произносит он. – Больше года с перезагрузки, год знакомства со Старичками, почти год с контакта. Много тяжелого, но и хорошее тоже.  
Роджерс смотрит на него с этим его тихим счастливым выражением лица. Барнсу нравится это выражение. Его практически не было после нападения роботов.  
\- И люди здесь были добры ко мне. К нам. Почти год. Так что я хочу приложить усилие.  
\- Ничего себе речь, - после долгой паузы говорит Роджерс.  
\- Заткнись, Стив. Я серьезно.  
\- Знаю.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ладно, Баки. Потом сходим на вечеринку. Я так понимаю, ты придумал мне какой-нибудь жуткий костюм?  
\- Неа. Ты на все сто сам по себе.  
\- Не знаю, раздражен ли я необходимостью выбирать самому или чувствую облегчение, зная, что не буду лошадиной задницей.  
\- Еще не поздно. Может, получится уговорить Бартона стать передней частью придурка.  
Отлично. Вот и второй апельсин.

Дальше остается только ожидание и примерка у портного. Костюм выглядит очень хорошо.  
Нелегко увиливать от вопросов Роджерса о костюме, но Барнс обнаруживает у себя КОМАНДУ ПОДДЕРЖКИ. Любой в зоне слышимости просто… уводит разговор в сторону каждый раз, когда Роджерс упоминает вечеринку. Один раз вмешивается даже ТОР, в красках расписав средневековые скандинавские ритуалы, связанные со смертью и сбором урожая. Очень кровавые. Качественно отвлекают внимание.  
Хилл переплевывает всех и тащит Роджерса с собой по магазинам. По возвращении она беззвучно произносит «ты мне должен». Действительно должен. Они купили Роджерсу костюм ковбоя. Он уморительный.

На Хэллоуин Барнс печет 80 печений (с арахисовым маслом, овсяные с корицей и шоколадные). Он пользуется специально купленными формочками: летучие мыши, тыквы, ведьмины шляпы. НИКАКИХ пауков. Роджерс достает его, пока не остается миска, которую можно облизать, несмотря на то, что в тесте для печений сырые яйца, и вообще, это негигиенично.  
Барнс кладет печенье в завязанные оранжевыми и черными ленточками целлофановые пакетики и разносит их по башне: для своих, но также и для портного, помощницы Поттс, Миранды из салона, которая не дает его отрастающим волосам выглядеть совсем уж по-идиотски, охранников в фойе и Кэти из кофейного бара.  
Роджерс даже оставил ему пару печенок.  
\- Из внушающих страх по всему миру ассасинов в пекари, - комментирует Роджерс.  
\- Я расту.  
В 16:00 они уезжают в Бруклин. Стив обдирает Олли и Лидию как липку в ходе ожесточенной игры в криббидж на фисташки.  
\- Даже и не знал, что в криббидже можно делать ставки, - произносит Стив.  
\- Лидия делает ставки на что угодно, - заявляет Олли.  
\- Даже и не знала, что В КРИББИДЖЕ МОЖНО ЖУЛЬНИЧАТЬ, - рычит Лидия.  
\- Стив жульничает в чем угодно, - шепчет Барнс Эстер, которая хихикает так громко, что кошка Элеонора перемещается с его плеча на кошачью дорожку. Она оставляет после себя несколько дырок.  
Эстер почти не дает ему помогать с готовкой. Старички навещали его в башне, пока он восстанавливался после драки с роботами, и, кажется, считают, что он еще слаб. Эстер заставляет сесть, когда он режет овощи, а Олли настоял на том, чтобы подержать для него дверь, когда они только приехали.  
Но приятно готовить с Эстер и пополнить запасы кошачьей шерсти на футболке. Старички, кажется, тверже стоят на ногах спустя несколько месяцев жизни в теплом здании за надежной дверью.  
\- Радуемся дополнительному солнышку, пока есть, - говорит Олли.  
Убогий многоквартирный дом превратился в яму в земле, окруженную строительным забором с надписями «ПРОДАЕТСЯ». Барнсу не по нраву лишнее солнце и яма. Убогое здание было для него хорошим местом. Для него. Оно было домом. Роджерс нарисовал ему хорошую картину – в спальне висит.  
Старички с ним не согласны.  
\- Туда ему и дорога, - заявила Эстер.  
Когда они узнали, что здание было выставлено на продажу в ходе бракоразводного процесса Майкла Бернарда О'Райли старшего, Лидия хохотала так, что забыла английский и могла лишь по-польски выть о крохотности его банковского счета, мозга, благоразумия и гениталий.  
Неясно, какое отношение к делу имел последний пункт.  
Роджерс съедает весь свой выигрыш от криббиджа и все равно с радующим глаз энтузиазмом вгрызается в лазанью со шпинатом и калифорнийским орехом. Каждый раз, подкладывая в тарелку Стива, Эстер розовеет и попискивает. Впрочем, к четвертому разу дело, возможно, в вине.  
Даже кошка Элеонора немножко съедает.  
\- Нам стоит завести кошку, Баки, - говорит Роджерс, когда в 18:30 они несут вниз стулья и миски с конфетами. – Ты так обожаешь Элеонору.  
\- Ты не будешь против?  
\- Ну, - отвечает Роджерс, - буду немного, если ты ей понравишься больше меня.  
Тут уж никаких «если», приятель.  
\- Что, если она мне понравится больше тебя.  
\- О, с этим я уже смирился.  
Он толкает Роджерса, который отвечает тем же.  
\- Усаживайтесь, детишки, - велит Олли.  
\- Как можно так разговаривать со старшими?  
Олли кидается в него конфеткой. Вкусно. Арахисовое масло.  
Раздавать детям конфеты гораздо лучше, чем сидеть одному в темноте и смотреть. Как Барнс узнал за прошедший год, контакт и участие рискованны. Возможно причинение боли.  
Но еще более возможна радость. И если дать людям узнать тебя, некоторые из них становятся твоими. Офицеры поддержки в твоей операции, цель которой – прожить хорошую человеческую жизнь.  
Детей больше, чем год назад. На улице ясно и не очень холодно, и улица выглядит менее отталкивающе без убогого здания. Меньше крошечных Мстителей: не было ни единого инопланетного вторжения…  
ХОРОШО.  
… и самый популярный фильм года был про русалку и ее лучшего друга-осьминога, спасавших мальчика-пирата от злобных электрических угрей, так что приходит уйма морских существ. Но Барнс обнаруживает у себя ту же слабость и тенденцию заваливать сладостями детей, переодетых Мстителями, что и у Роджерса. Особенно если те одеты в красное, белое и синее.  
Около 21:00 ветер меняется и температура воздуха падает, так что они собираются, провожают Старичков до дома и направляются обратно в башню. Коробка с костюмом Барнса стоит у кровати вот уже 3 дня.  
Возможно, это дурацкая идея.  
ОТКАЗАНО.  
Ладно, задание. Надеюсь, ты право.  
\- Эй, Баки, до вечеринки еще есть время на серию «Железного шеф-повара».  
\- Не могу.  
\- Что? Почему? Что там в коробке? Ты куда?  
Бедный Роджерс.  
\- Я буду готовиться у Романофф.  
\- Ты. Что? Почему?  
\- Она будет помогать с волосами.  
\- Да у тебя и волос-то уже не так уж много! – кричит Роджерс закрывающейся двери.  
Это правда. С июля волосяные вечеринки в основном превратились в киношные или кофейные. Но для его целей достаточно.  
Когда он приходит, Поттс и Хилл тоже там.  
\- Похоже, мне пора, - говорит Бартон.  
Он переодет в Тора, в комплекте даже длинный светлый парик.  
Барнсу требуется секундочка, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Знаю! Шикарный, правда? – произносит Бартон.  
\- Ему так понравится, что он тебя с ног сшибет.  
\- В высшей степени великолепное подражание, друг Бартон!  
\- Что бы ни говорил молот, друг Бартон, я. Провозглашаю. Тебя. Достойным!  
\- Ха!  
\- Вы двое закончили?  
Бартон подмигивает ему. Он тоже знает, когда голос Романофф втайне смеется. Он корчит рожицу и делает вид, что выключает слуховой аппарат.  
\- Ну, думаю, пора мне выдвигаться для выполнения боевой задачи, - прощается он.  
\- Наслаждайся «Железным шеф-поваром», - напутствует Барнс.  
\- Это вообще возможно?  
Но Бартон ему улыбается.

Хилл приложила усилие. На ней большой костюм пчелки с усиками на пружинках и полутораметровым размахом крыльев. В данный момент она красит лицо в ярко-желтый цвет.  
\- Решила смеха ради добиться максимального идиотизма, - поясняет она.  
\- Мне нравится.  
\- С подводкой? Без подводки?  
\- Много подводки. Большие брови. Забавнее.  
Он помогает ей с макияжем. Большие брови и темные глаза оттеняются уморительным сердечком из ярко-алой губной помады на губах.  
\- Прелестно.  
\- Насколько может быть прелестным что-то в форме сдувающегося футбольного мяча!  
Она машет на него усиками.  
Бедная Пеппер в огромном красно-золотом придворном платье восемнадцатого века, потому что Старк. Старк – это просто Старк, и кем-то другим он быть не умеет.  
\- Не надену этот парик до последней минуты, - заявляет Пеппер. – Я перед Бильдербергом говорила, что буду тебе должна три услуги, и это определенно одна из них.  
\- Я не выбирал ваши костюмы.  
Она буравит его взглядом.  
Испеченные им печенки лежат на тарелочке на кофейном столике Романофф. Он с суровым лицом протягивает ей тарелку. Пеппер продолжает смотреть недобро, но берет одну и щурится в ответ на его подмигивание.  
\- На мне не сработает, это я тебя научила.  
Он съедает печенье. Для не-арахисово-масляных овсяные с корицей очень хороши.  
\- Не думаю, что сработает хоть на ком-то в этой комнате.  
\- Мы слишком много раз видели тебя дрыхнущим и пускающим слюни на диванную подушку с половиной волос в косичках, - сообщает Романофф.  
\- Вы хорошие друзья, - вырывается у него.  
Слава богу, что есть еще полпеченки, которую нужно съесть.  
\- Мы тоже тебя любим, Барнс, - отвечает Хилл.  
Пеппер толкает его в спину большим пальцем на ноге.  
Костюм Романофф – кукла-балерина, что ее сильно смешит по какой-то причине, которую она отказывается назвать, но эта ее призрачная улыбка не сходит с лица. Барнс завивает ей волосы, а Пеппер выкрашивает лицо в белый цвет с большими розовыми кругами на щеках.  
\- Буду всю ночь стоять рядом с тобой, просто чтобы выглядеть особенно глупо, - заявляет Хилл. – Боже. Черной Вдове не положено выглядеть так МИЛО.  
\- А я просто буду надеяться, что от парика у меня в шее не разовьется артрит, - говорит Пеппер.  
\- Очередь Барнса, - произносит Романофф.  
Может, он и провел лето, плавая голышом, но переодеваться уходит в другую комнату. У него есть ПРАВИЛА.

Костюм красив. Видно, что портному нравилось работать: каждый шов идеально ровный, ткань плотная и мягкая. Костюм сжимает в местах, где обычная его одежда сидит свободно, но терпеть можно. Даже сапоги подходят идеально.  
Он одергивает куртку, прежде чем выйти за дверь. Они скажут, если он плох. Он доверяет им сказать. Он распахивает дверь.  
\- Ох, Барнс, - произносит Пеппер.  
\- Ух ты! – восклицает Мария.  
\- Хорошая работа, - заключает Наташа.  
\- Не чересчур?  
\- В самый раз.  
\- Вот, - говорит Хилл, - реквизировала из глубоких темных недр арсенала. Как последний штрих.  
Он вешает на плечо. Вес кажется знакомым. Удобным. Хорошо чувствовать это легкое давление. Отвлекает от волнения.  
Романофф правильно укладывает его волосы. Требуется много средства и возни, но результат хорош. Очень странно смотреть на это отражение.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Очень-очень странно.

Потом они не дают ему войти вместе с ними.  
\- О, нет, - заявляет Хилл, - дай нам как минимум пять минут, чтобы разжиться выпивкой и хорошими линиями визирования.  
\- Однозначно, - соглашается Пеппер.  
\- Заставите войти в одиночестве.  
\- Ты хотел сделать заявление, - напоминает Романофф.  
Что. Верно, черт.  
\- Жаль, что я не могу напиться.  
\- Жаль, что ты не можешь напиться, - говорит Хилл, - у меня еще столько вопросов.  
Она пополняет неприятно многочисленные ряды тех, кто невосприимчив к его недоброму взгляду.

Они оставляют его в коридоре, где он 5,75 минут наворачивает круги и чувствует себя идиотом, пока не доходит до ручки и не заходит в шумный полутемный зал.  
Выглядя, как Баки Барнс прямиком из 1945 года.  
\- Эй, потрясный костюм! – говорит кто-то, пока он пересекает помещение – может, кто-то из медицинского персонала или охранник?  
Роджерс стоит к нему спиной, опираясь на барную стойку в. Боже, в кожаных гамашах. Кто-нибудь в этом зале уж точно сфотографирует ЭТО и выложит в интернет. Какого черта, Хилл.  
РОДЖЕРС.  
Угу, я тоже над ним ржу.  
Остальная толпа замечает его, и освещенность в помещении усиливается по экспоненте. Много улыбок. Много высококачественной работы дантистов. Может, это и ПРАВДА было хорошей идеей.  
Бартон дергает Стива за рукав и дергает головой.  
Стив оборачивается, видит Барнса и оседает на пол. Ковбойская шляпа сползает в одну сторону.  
Может, это действительно было хорошей идеей.  
Тор с Бартоном поднимают Роджерса на ноги. Рот у Роджерса так и не закрылся.  
\- Привет.  
\- Друг Барнс, твой костюм изумителен! – гремит Тор.  
На Торе ледерхозен.  
На обработку данной информации уходит почти полминуты.  
Джейн одета, как официантка из пивной, а на Торе ледерхозен. А колени у него довольно-таки костлявые.  
Вечеринка ШИКАРНАЯ.  
\- Но не, - сообщает Тор, подняв руку, словно шепчет, а он точно не шепчет, - столь изумителен, как у Бартона.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Тор принес медовуху из Асгарда, - говорит Джейн. – Может, э, надо поосторожнее. Стив уже несколько порций пропустил.  
\- Потому что на мне гамаши, - поясняет Роджерс.  
\- Вижу.  
\- У меня из них сзади зад выглядывает, - жалуется Роджерс.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что на тебе брюки.  
\- Да, хорошо.  
Роджерс кивает. Он продолжает кивать. Он кивает еще несколько раз, пока Бартон не разражается хохотом.  
\- По-моему, ты ему мозги поломал.  
\- Судя по всему.  
Роджерс кивает еще несколько раз.  
\- СТИВЕН, - рокочет Тор, - НА БАРНСЕ ОДЕЖДА ИЗ ВАШЕЙ ИСТОРИИ.  
\- Да, - соглашается Роджерс, продолжая кивать. – Вижу. Да-да-да.  
\- ЭТО КРАЙНЕ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНАЯ ОДЕЖДА.  
\- Да, - кивает Роджерс.  
\- А не налить ли тебе стаканчик водички, - произносит Джейн и тащит Тора в сторонку.  
С лицом Роджерса происходит что-то странное, словно все мышцы превращаются в желе.  
\- Поехали, - объявляет Романофф.  
\- Баки? – произносит Роджерс. – Баки!  
И еще разок, чтоб уж наверняка.  
Барнс пошатывается под весом пьяного суперсолдата, заливающего слезами новенькую куртку. Барнс оглядывается поверх плеча Стива: даже у Старка глаза подозрительно блестят. У всех улыбающиеся, смягчившиеся лица – кроме Сэма.  
\- Ни за что, - заявляет он, - я сегодня не на работе, я просто наслаждаюсь вечеринкой. Ты сам по себе, Барнс.  
\- Весьма суровые слова для парня в костюме петуха, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Это должен был быть краснохвостый ястреб! – восклицает Сэм. – Ненавижу этот город, и Хэллоуин тоже ненавижу.  
\- Ну, никаких криков в Клубе Дурацких Костюмов, - произносит Хилл, - даже если мы только что потеряли товарища из-за барнсова невероятного обаяния. Пойдем потанцуем.  
Роджерс заливает Барнса слезами так долго, что группа вокруг рассеивается. Можно подумать, Барнс не понимает, что им с Роджерсом дают побыть одним. Роджерсу этот определенно необходимо. И, возможно, стакан водички.  
\- Эй, - говорит Барнс и тычет пальцем в бахрому на рукаве, - когда же мне дадут попробовать немножко той безумной асгардской выпивки?  
Отчего Роджерс на секунду затихает, а потом разражается крайне серьезной речью о том, как он виноват, медовуха ТАК ХОРОША, и звучит еще много разнообразных неразборчивых заявлений о том, как же это восхитительно – быть пьяным.  
\- Не напивался с 1943 года, - произносит Роджерс, - никак не получалось. Все пытался и пытался после того, как ты. После того, как ты.  
О боже, опять водичка. Мокрые воротнички, так удобно.  
В первые 30 минут это сложно назвать вечеринкой – Роджерс 7 раз расклеивается у него на плече. Но медовуха довольно вкусна, и приятно чувствовать это теплое гудение в коже, что предвещает настоящее опьянение. От него все кажется радостнее. Забавнее. Особенно Стив.  
\- На тебе бахрома, - отмечает он чуть позже.  
\- Знаю! Бахрома везде!  
Роджерс машет руками – умора.  
\- Дай-ка надену твою шляпу.  
Удобная. Барнсу нравится. Он не отдает.  
\- Так, - ухмыляясь, позже говорит Старк с висящим под углом 13 градусов гигантским париком и смазавшейся белой краской на лице, - что там у тебя во всех этих кармашках? А? А?  
Конфетки. Барнс дает ему немножко.  
\- Эй, потрясно!  
Хилл и Сэм становятся звездами танцевальной площадки, в этих огромных костюмах каждый из них напоминает планету, а другие танцующие летают вокруг подобно тощим спутникам. Роджерс с Барнсом трезвеют в течение часа, так что Роджерс перестает рыдать. Это серьезное улучшение.  
\- Похоже, Старку страшно нравится этот парик, - отмечает Роджерс около 23:52.  
\- Точно. Почти так же, как Бартону – пластмассовый молот.  
Инструктаж, у которого сегодня любимый за долгое время день, выдавливает из него звук.  
\- Баки. Ты только что. Хихикал?  
\- Никогда не расколюсь, и тебе меня не сломать, Роджерс.  
Они ухмыляются друг другу и затевают грандиозную игру в салочки с участием частей чужих костюмов, которая продолжается до 03:40, когда даже Тор выматывается так, что растягивается прямо на полу. Все женщины уже несколько часов как ушли, за исключением Хилл, спящей на диванчике, положив голову на необъятный петушиный живот Сэма. Она обнимает его огромную цыплячью шляпу, на нем ее ободок с усиками. Сэм спит с широко открытым ртом.  
\- Будь мы хорошими людьми - помогли бы им добраться до комнат и отмыться, - произносит Стив.  
\- Поделюсь с тобой остатками злодейской сущности, и сможем просто пойти спать.  
\- Договорились.  
Старая винтовка потерялась во время салок, а ковбойская шляпа измялась так, что восстановлению не подлежит.  
\- Весело было, - заключает Стив в лифте.  
\- Я же говорил.  
\- Говорил.  
Стив смотрит на него. Он потерял значок шерифа и восемь раз был осален, потому что постоянно останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на Барнса и потрясти головой.  
\- Почему? – спрашивает он.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Нет, серьезно, Бак. Я имею в виду. Знаю, ты никогда уже не станешь тем человеком. Ты. Ты – это ТЫ. Так к чему все это?  
Барнс делает глубокий выдох. Ну, лучше уж в 04:00, чем среди бела дня.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
\- Просто.  
Он потирает затылок.  
\- Между нами много общего, между Баки и мной, - отвечает он. – Я не он, но вроде как он есть внутри меня.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Я хотел показать это.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- И, знаешь. Мы еще не дошли до конца.

(позже)  
\- Не представляю, как буду спасть с этим напрочь заложенным носом.  
\- Это все от слез, приятель.  
\- Ну, думаю, тогда мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
\- Дружба до гроба, Роджерс. В всех испытаниях. Роботами, блинчиками и океанами слез.  
\- И гамашами.  
\- Нет. Гамашами – это перебор.


End file.
